


Human

by ReconsDaughter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Derek being a dick, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Helping Derek, Loss of Virginity, Pain Transference, Peter Hale has a hold over OFC, Protective Derek, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Stiles, Slow Build Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Slow Burn, Something else, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, Werewolf, bitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReconsDaughter/pseuds/ReconsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You either turn or you die, that's how it usually went right? No ones really immune...so why after being bitten by the same thing that bit Scott did she not turn? </p><p>Was she still human?</p><p>Find out what happens when Stiles older sister is bitten by the Alpha, and why it is that she doesn't shift during the full moon.  Will Derek be able to help? Will he be able to shine some light on what she might be? And what is it that the Alpha has planned for her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitten

I had just laid down in bed when it all started, the creaking floor boards in the room next to mine followed by a THUD and muffled cursing.

My brother never really learned the art of sneaking out in my opinion, him and his best friend Scott always seemed so surprised when they got caught.

I heard him creep slowly down the hall just past my room before I decided to rain on his parade.

"Where do you think you're going slick?" I said trying my best not to sound like a dissipointed parent.

"Heeehey Sis, whats going on?" he fidgeted in place running his hand across his buzz-cut and down his neck.

"Stiles, every time dad gets a call you listen in hoping for dead body's or mob shoot-outs but you and I both know it's probably just Mr.Duncan calling again about the aliens abducting his cows or the 'Wolfman' that's living in the woods behind his house" I said sounding exasperated .

"This time it's something good tho, two joggers found a body in the woods...but here's the best part it's only HALF a body" the shit eating grin that broke across my brothers face was a bit unnerving but I couldn't say I wasn't intrigued. "I was just going over to grab Scott and go out looking for the other half, you in?"

"Dad is going to kill us if he finds us out there Sti, that being said I know you're gonna go anyway so as your older sister I have a moral obligation." I replied. "Just let me grab a sweater..."

After picking up Scott we headed out to the Beacon Hills Preserve, the supposed location of the dead body. Five minutes into this little escapade of my brothers and I was already irritated, maybe it had to do with the lack of action or how frickin' cold and wet I was or maybe it was the fact that my brother and his life partner were bickering like an old married couple, I chuckled aloud at my own joke.

"Whats funny?" I heard my brother ask.

"Nothing just you and Scotty, you sound like...nevermind" I was in my own little word when the sight of flashlights up ahead caught my attention, all three of us hit the ground stiles frantically trying to shut off his own flashlight. I only had a second to watch before my brother took off running towards the lights, I hear Scott mutter 'Stiles!' before taking a hit from his inhaler and giving chase whispering 'wait up!'

Stiles must have finally realized just how far ahead he had gotten and slowed down to look back, with his attention momentarily on me and Scott he didn't notice the officer who had gotten so close.

"Stay right there!" I heard him yell over the barking of the police k-9, my brother didn't even have time to come up with an excuse before the voice of our father broke through.

"Hold on, Hold on! This little delinquent belongs to me" I watched as Stiles regained his composure and stood up.

"Dad, how ya doing?" he muttered trying to act as unsuspecting as possible, my father sighed a look of irritation present on his features.

"So do you listen in on all my phone calls?"

"No" Stiles replied followed by a large pause "Well not the boring ones" I almost lost it and laughed but I really didn't want my dad to find out I came out here as well...I was supposed to be the 'good' kid.

"Now where is your usual partner in crime?" I heard my father ask.

"Who Scott? S-Scott's home, said he wanted to get a good nights sleep for his first day back at school tomorrow...just me,in the woods...alone" smooth but my dad wasn't that dumb, stiles out looking for a dead body alone?

"Scott you out there?" my dads flashlight shined around, almost landing on my hiding spot behind a fallen tree. "Scott?..." I heard him sigh "Well young man I'm gonna walk you back to your car and you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy" My fathers voice trailed off the further they both got away from us.

As soon as my dad and the other officers were out of sight I emerged from my hiding spot, I looked around to make sure the coast was clear before making my way over to where scott was standing stiffly behind a tree. We exchanged sighs of relief at not getting caught but also looks of worry at the fact that my Brother was our ride...now we had to walk however far to get back to our respective homes.

"You alright to walk this far Scotty?" I asked the severe asthmatic who was still wheezing even after taking that hit from his inhaler not 2 minutes ago, he nodded and we started the long trek back home.

We hadn't walked 10 steps when the sound of birds taking flight caused us both to slow down, up further the woods seemed to take on a eerie calm I hadn't noticed Scott had stopped until I ran right into his back.

"Whats up?" I whispered, he shook his inhaler just about to respond when out of no where a stampede of deer rained down on us, we both fell back Scott somewhat on top of me as we tried as best as we could to keep from being trampled.

Once they passed Scott got to his feet helping me to mine, while he started messing with his phone I tried brushing the wet leaves off myself.

"You drop something?" I asked still pulling a few stray leaves from my hair not really paying much attention to him.

"Yeah my inhaler" he replied, I looked up just in time to see the light from his phone sweep across the other half of the dead body we had come to find. Scott freaked out falling down from the small cliff he was standing near, I ran up trying to get a eye on him to make sure he hadn't cracked his skull open or anything only to see him sprawled out maybe 4 feet below me.

"Scotty are you ok?" I whispered still worried that we might attract unwanted attention, whether from my dad and his officers or anything else lurking in the wood with us.

"I think so..." just as he said that I heard a low growl and looked up just in time to see something lunge for Scott which he fought trying to crawl away but it kept him pinned and then...it bit him.

As soon as Scott got free from the thing he took off like a bat out of hell, running further and further away from me.

Leaves crunched under heavy paws as whatever had bitten scott set to circling around me, no doubt ready to make me it's next meal after Scott ran off. I wanted to move but in the back of my mind I knew it would see that as a sign of aggression and pounce, besides even if I ran the thing was fast I had no chance of escape.

"Heh heh heh" the deep guttural laugh caught me off guard and set to unnerve me even more. "Not even gonna try running girl?" the voice spoke.

My blood ran cold when I felt a hot wet breath on the back of my neck and on instinct I spun around...

You know that part in scary movies when the killer gets the jump on the slutty coed? She always turns around and screams, right in his face and the killer then proceeds to stab her to death while she continues to let out death wails. As I sat there staring into my killers bright red eyes I couldn't do any if that, couldn't even muster up a whimper I just stared at it until my legs gave out and I collapsed.

It seemed like forever that we sat there both refusing to take our eyes off one another and I wondered if I had already died and this was all I could do was remember the last event before my death, but soon enough I found that to be untrue because the thing let out another heavy breath and inched closer to me. It was at that point whether it be from joy that I wasnt dead or straight stupidity and instinct but I reached back and...

SMACK

I hit the thing, opened hand right across the left side of its face.

It didn't even seem to register to the thing that I had just smacked it, or maybe it did because after I had done it the thing had stopped it's advance and was now staring at me again.

"Did you just slap me?" the gravely voice which indeed belonged to the 'animal' infront of me asked. I didn't know what to say it was a retorical question of course but do I apologize? Plead for my life? it wouldn't do any good I was never gonna make it out of these woods alive.

Dad...Stiles...I can't leave them.

That was all I could think of and I wasnt afraid in that moment because I knew if I had to...to get back to my Dad and my Brother, fight this thing...then I was going to fight!

I positioned myself on my butt with my legs out infront of me and quickly brought my leg back and slammed it forward right into the things face. It seemed to stun it giving me enough time to get up to my feet and start running, I knew I wasnt gonna get far not with how fast it had to be so I searched the ground for anything I could use as a weapon, something to keep it at arms length.

A long large stick was my only option but it would have to do since the thing was currently giving chase now and just like I thought, it was fast. I swung around with the stick and caught it across the face causing it to lose its footing and fall on it's side, I didn't even stop to think tho before I was running again...and running and running.I didn't slow down once, didn't look behind me I just ran. But even with all my determination, all my plans of escape, all of the fight I had in me it wasnt enough and I found myself falling to the ground with a large weight on my back.

Pain ripped through my left shoulder and I knew I was being bit, it's savage teeth tearing through my delicate skin. More pain shot through my side as I tried to pull away from my attacker, the taste of copper flooded my mouth and the salty sting of tears washed over my cheeks...I was crying I hadn't cried since...since my mom died.

I felt the crushing weight on my back leave but the overall pain was still there, I couldn't hear anything around me but the sound of the rushing of blood in my ears.

If the thing was still there I didn't know why it had stopped, maybe it thought I was as good as dead and decided to leave me there.

Black started to cloud my vision it was like staring down a long hallway or tunnel and I felt so lightheaded and cold, I had lost quite a bit of blood I could feel it when it ran down my back and shoulder but the pain didn't seem to be there anymore...I felt nothing but the unbearable cold that started to make me shiver and teeth chatter.

My eyelids became heavy and all I wanted to do was give into the sleep that my body desperately begged for but if I closed my eyes now I knew I wouldn't open them again.

Leaves crunched and shuffled around me in a fast pace that made me realize I was no longer alone, was it back to finish the job? Had Scott come back looking for me? Or stiles? Oh god I couldn't have him find me like this...on the brink of death.

Warm hands grasped my shoulder gingerly flipping me over on to my back and bring me into a some what sitting position, then someone was talking, asking me things that I couldn't understand couldn't focus on.

"...did...see...bit..." What was this person asking? Did see bit what? There had to be more to what they asked that I wasn't processing.

Next thing I know I was being lifted and carried the person was warm and smelled lightly of cologne and leather, they kept speaking probably trying to keep me from losing consciousness but I couldn't fight it any longer and passed out.


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to condense chapters when I can, on FF.net and Wattpad I have like 20 Chapters and I'm only on episode 5! I really didn't want it to be so drawn out but oh well!

Since I had passed out I had drifted in and out of consciousness, the person who had found me had taken me to the hospital.

I was put on a gurney...

They wheeled me down a long hallway...

Melissa was the nurse on duty...

The look of terror and fear on her face when she saw it was me, I must have been quite a site all bloodied and bruised.  
They asked me questions, shined a bright pen light in my eyes and then put a bag over my face probably to help me breath...but it was so tiring to do anything and I let the blackness consume me again.

I didn't officially wake up until the next afternoon, the sound of machines beeping and the nauseating smell of hospital assaulted my senses before I could even open my eyes. When I finally did open my eyes I looked around taking in my surroundings, the first thing I saw was my dad asleep in the chair next to my bed covered up with his Sheriffs jacket.

I shifted slightly in the bed and that's all it took to wake him, his eyes blinked rapidly trying to focus and he sat forward abruptly when he saw I was awake.

"Hey Peanut" my dads voice was so soothing after everything that had happened, just hearing it made everything better.

"Daddy" I started crying without even realizing it as I reached out for his embrace, he stood up abruptly and came closer to the edge of my bed and I immediately clung to him as I cried.

"Shh,Shh,it's ok" he soothed as he ran his hand over my head "I'm here, I'm here" he held me and stroked my hair until I had calmed down.

When I had finally stopped crying I had bombarded him with questions like 'How did I get here? Is Stiles ok? Is Scott ok? Did he get home?' my dad seemed confused at first but then started connecting the strings.

"You went out with Stiles last night looking for the body?" he asked but it was said as more of a statement "Dammit I asked your brother if anyone else was out there with him! You could have gotten yourself killed! You know I have half a mind to-" but he cut himself off when he saw the look on my face and let out a heavy sigh "It's just seeing you in here...When Melissa called I thought the worst" he muttered.

"I'm sorry" I said in a tiny voice barley above a whisper, I hated making my dad worry he did enough of that with Stiles and I always strived to be the 'Good' kid.

"I'm just glad you're ok, do you know what attacked you?Did you get a good look?" He asked good from 'Dad' mode into 'Sheriff' mode.

I didn't know what to say my mouth went dry, did I tell my dad the truth and risk sounding insane? or lie and hope he never found out?

"It all happened so fast, I couldn't see much" the lie rolled off my lips almost too easily, my dad seemed to drop the conversation and take that answer without a second thought though probably to save me from having to relive the attack.

It wasn't until my dad left (reluctantly) to go back to work that I was alone with my thoughts, I remembered the Red eyes of my attacker and it's completely inhuman apperance, the feel of it's breath on my neck and the fear that shot through me when it pinned me to the ground.

"Knock,Knock" the voice of Melissa Mccall brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up to her kind motherly form. "Just came to check on you, change your dressing, maybe see if you can eat anything?"

"Thank you, I'm doing as good as I can I guess still really sore" I replied.

"I'm not surprised three broken ribs,multiple bruises and scrapes, not to mention all the bites and claw marks" as soon as the words left her mouth a look of complete horror came across her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that I know you probably don't want to be reminded-I'm gonna shut up now" she said running a hand across her brow.

"It's fine I know I probably looked a mess when I came in last night, probably still do" I said while running my fingers over the large dressing on my shoulder/neck area.

Melissa started to press buttons on my I.V drip and switch out the bags, once she did that she stepped over and started to remove the dressings I was just messing with,I turned away not wanting to see the no doubt hideous bite.

"When I saw that it was you on that gurney...I-I didn't know what to do I just froze, it was like all my years of nursing just flew out the window." I knew she was only talking to keep my mind preoccupied while she applied alcohol to the wound, but it didn't work because as soon as the cold stinging liquid hit it I cringed and hissed in pain. "Sorry I should have warned you"

"How bad is it?" I needed to know, was I gonna be hideously disfigured?

" A lot better then it was last night, the doctor said you'd have some scarring and a lot of bruising but it should heal up nicely" she replied while placing the new dressing over the bite. "There all done, now let's see about getting you something to eat huh?"and with that Melissa turned to leave.

"Uh wait, I was wondering how Stiles was handling all this? I never got to ask dad before he left...and Scott?"did she know Scott had been attacked too? My dad didn't seem to based on him not even mentioning him.

"You know Stiles, he was bound and determined to stay with you until you woke up...but your dad told him to go to school couldn't have him missing his first day back" she said and that made me feel relieved to know my brother wasn't falling behind because of me. "And as for Scott...he's ok really excited about Lacrosse tryouts I'm sure Stiles told him you're in here so I'll be interrogated later tonight" she laughed.

I almost joined her in a laugh I knew she was right on the mark with that, if me or stiles were on the other side they'd expect no less from us...but it had me curious, if Scott had gotten bit by that thing too then why was he going to school and lacrosse tryouts? I guess I had some interrogating to do myself.

And one other thing, who had brought me in here and subsequently saved my life?


	3. Savior...kinda

3 days...

That's how long I had been in the hospital.

Why?

I have no clue, they said something about a 'Mental evaluation' that people who go through what I did often develop PTSD or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder...

But I was fine, I tried telling them this about a half a dozen times but they said people often say that and end up going home to suffer in silence. I was about done with everything in this hospital, the food, the doctors, the stupid T.V that only had x number of channels with nothing to watch on any of them. My brother and Scott had stopped by almost every day, they had this weird vibe between them like they knew something that I didn't and it was getting pretty old.

"So you don't feel like any different?"

"It's still there...*whispers to scott* yours healed"

"Do you feel the need to rip my face off?"

"Howl at the moon?"

These are the questions I had to put up with...like what the fuck? Am I a werewolf now? I laughed to myself at the last thought...werewolf *shakes head*

I walked into the small bathroom in my room, I hadn't taken a shower since I got in here I was too afraid to even look at my own reflection. Today though I was over it, first they sent me the wrong order for my breakfast, then the lady taking my latest blood sample had about drained me dry, then Stiles and Scotts 21 questions had topped my day off.

I was over it being in the hospital, being so afraid, being everything but me! I wanted my life back and that started with owning up to my body.

"Come on, you can do this" I whispered to myself while I stripped off my hospital gown, I saw it hit the floor and then I reached up and pulled the dressing off that covered my shoulder/neck area along with the one on my side. "Just look up, you can do it"

When my blue eyes made contact with the identical set in the mirror I froze, my eyes slid down my neck and over my shoulder, down my side...I turned around trying different angles so I was sure to see every hideous bruise and scrape.

"At least you're alive"

The mocking sound of every nurse's voice ran through my head, I had to have heard that from about 20 different people in the course of my three day stay here. It was like everyone in the hospital was whispering about me.

"You know the Sheriff's daughter got attacked, didn't you hear she was almost ripped apart, atleast she's alive"

I might have been alive, I might have survived my attack but at what cost? Now I had the reminders of that horrible night like a road map all down my body...I would always remember the feeling of being chased, pinned down and viciously attacked, the look in my attackers eyes as he stared me down.

Bright and Red

I shivered at the thought and finally moved away from the mirror, I turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm.

When it reached optimal temperature I stepped under the stream, the water felt so cleansing in every form of the word. As it ran over my head and shoulders and down my back it stung in my still healing wounds, I could really care less though I was tired of feeling so unclean.

The nurse had come in to check on me after 30 minutes of my being in there and I told her I was almost done.  
She said she'd leave a new hospital gown on my bed but I declined said my dad had brought me something to wear,I was so sick of hospital gowns.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off as best as I could 'Pat dry, don't rub it might put a strain on your stitches' the nurse had said. I then got dressed in a old sweatsuit of my dad's from his police academy days, it might have not been the most attractive but man was it comfortable.

Brushing my hair I walked back into my room I was just about to sit on my bed when something caught my attention. My door was shut...like completely... that never happened the nurses liked to keep it a jar just in case I had night terrors or some nonsense, more like just I case we can bug you 400x during the night.

I walked forward to open it again.

"Leave it" a voice cut through the silence like a knife and scared me half to death, I spun around quickly looking towards the source of the voice.

In the darkness of the corner, seated in one of the chairs was a man, I couldn't make out much of his features so my hand slammed onto the light switch right next to the door flooding the room with light. I saw him cringe at the sudden introduction of the light and he shook his head a little to no doubt will the dots in front of his vision to leave.

'HA! That's what you get, sneaking up on me'

Silence filled the room as we both refused to be the first to break eye contact but eventually I had to, as I made a mad dash for the nurse call button.

He didn't even try and stop me he just sat there with a smug calmness coming over his features, after grasping the remote that had the nurse call button on it I understood why.

"What the-" I pulled the cord up and surveyed the severed end, great now I was that much closer to this potential killer and it was all for nothing. I should have just ran out the door when I had the chance, what was I thinking?

"I'm not here to hurt you" I heard him say.

"Isn't that the exact thing killers usually say right before they kill you?" I asked causing him to let out a audible sigh and sit forward his elbows resting on his knees.

"I see that runs in the family" he remarked. "You and your brother both don't know when to shut up"

Stiles?

"What did you do to him? I swear if you hurt a single hair on his head I'll-"

"You'll what?" He shot back before I could even finish my sentence. "Pop a stitch and bleed all over me?"

" Yea maybe I will! Bleed right all over that leather jacket of yours Fonzie!" I was pissed, he wants to kill me? let him try, I've faced a lot worse.

When he laughed it took me by surprise and almost seemed foreign on his features but it made my heart flutter just a bit when he smiled, my defensiveness dropping just slightly.

"Cute" he said while meeting my eyes again "But I'm sure it won't come down to bloodshed, like I said I'm not here to kill you." when he stood up fully he was probably about a good foot taller then me and when he stepped closer I took a step back, he chuckled.

"That looks pretty painful" me mused and his hand ghosting against my collar pulling it away from my neck slightly revealing my bite, I slapped his had away quickly."I just want you to answer a simple question for me...I wanna know what you saw"

"What I saw?"

"That night in the woods...what was it you saw? A mountain lion or something else?" he pressed even further, my demeanor shifted completely and I became defensive yet again.

"Who the hell are you? Huh? Some kind of reporter? Come to interview the emotionally unstable Sheriff's Daughter?" I was pissed. "With a face like that you must not hear no a lot" I stepped closer "So how about this: GO TO HELL"

"..." He didn't say anything just seemed to wait until my outburt was over. "You finished?" he asked.

"Fuck off" I spat.

"Listen, little girl. I could care less about you being the Sheriff's daughter and I could care less what your mental state is, all I want to know is what you saw that night in the woods?" he growled grabbing both my wrists and pulling me closer to him our faces almost touching.

"I didn't see anything"

"You're lying" he shook me just slightly "Stop lying and tell me" he was starting to scare me and all I wanted was to do was cry, but I refused I wasn't some weak little girl.

"Fine, you wanna know what I saw? It was big...impossibly big and it had glowing red eyes and fangs an-and-." as soon as the words left my mouth he let my wrists go.

He breezed past me after he got what he wanted and the scent of his cologne hit me like a ton of bricks, it couldn't be...

"Wait." I said and he stopped. "It was you wasn't it? That night in the woods, you're the one who found me...brought me here"

"I don't know what you're talking about, this is the first time we've ever met" he said simply and again made a move to reach for the doorknob.

"It spoke you know...asked me why I wasn't running...and then it-it laughed at me." I murmured.

"You must be mistaken,mountain lions don't talk" he replied and I knew that in that moment I wasn't crazy, that he knew exactly what this thing was.

"Who-" but the word died on my lips I had turned to see the door to my room hanging open, the stranger already gone.

I sat down on the edge of the bed after he left and reflected on my interaction with my knight in not so shining armor,Who was he? Would I ever see him again? Did I want to see him again? He was kinda mean but when he smiled he didn't really seem so bad...maybe.

One thing was for sure though, I needed to talk to Stiles and Scott and see what they knew. If my brother was in trouble or mixed up in something I wanted to know about it...and besides maybe I could get a name for tall, dark and scary.


	4. Wanting Answers

I had called my brother right after the whole incident with Mister mysterious and it had went to voice mail 2 times already...

I was done, stiles and scott wanted to keep secrets? this was not gonna be tolerated. I packed up everything that I had in the hospital room and stuffed it all into my messanger bag, if I was going to get any answers from thing 1 and thing 2 it was going to have to be face to face and that meant leaving this damn hospital! against medical advice or not.

I exited my room quietly looking both ways down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear, once I deemed that it was I rushed down the hall towards the elevator. I just needed to get to the lobby and I'd be good, hopefully I didn't get seen by any of the doctors or nurses I had dealt with especially not Melissa she'd drag me back kicking and screaming.

The elevator started to slow down and my heart immediately began to quiver in my chest 'please don't stop' I prayed to whoever was listening. To my dismay it did stop one level from the main floor lobby. When the doors opened I thought I might choke on my own tongue, right I front of me stood...

"Melissa! Hold up" someone called out causing Melissa to turn just as the elevator door opened, they got to talking giving me just enough time to frantically smash the 'L' button which caused the doors to shut and the elevator to start again.

I let out a sigh of relief when I finally passed through the exit doors of the hospital, now all I had to do was find a way home...

I was now currently sitting in a cab on the way to my house still trying to get my brother on the phone, if I had to listen to his voice mail message one more time I might scream. We pulled up infront of my house and I asked kindly if the driver would wait while I got him some money, he agreed and I made my way towards the front door.

I forced my key into the lock and slammed the door open, I didn't even shut it behind me before I was climbing the stairs 2 at a time. I reached stiles room and forced the door open almost hitting him in the face with it in the process.

"Why the hell didn't you answer my calls?" I snapped, the look a terror and shock on my brothers face at seeing me breeze into his room was priceless.

"S-Sis?" he asked in a stutter. "I thought they were keeping you in the hospital a couple more days..." he asked to which I scoffed.

"Don't change the subject, why didn't you pick up huh? You a little worried...maybe about me finding out yours and scott's little secret?" I asked while pacing the room slighly.

"Sec-What secret? Me and Scott don't have a secret" he said trying not to make eye contact, typical avoidance technique.

"Don't lie to me, I got a little visit from a friend of yours at the hospital" I said while grabbing his wallet off the top of his dresser, he tried to snatch it back but I swatted his hand away. "I'm gonna go pay the cabbie and then we're gonna have a nice long chat, Kay?"

I returned to the house after I payed the cabbie,with a $20 from my brothers wallet, I was greeted with him waiting for me just inside the front door.

"Look sis Me and Scott aren't keeping anything from you" was the first thing out of his mouth, followed directly by "$20 dollars for a 5 min ride from the hospital,Crook!"

"Actually it was only like $11 but I told him to keep the change...and yea you are keeping secrets." I brushed past him and made my way towards the kitchen, he continued to sputter and gasp like a dying fish while he followed me.

I set out to start making myself something to eat, I was so pissed right now with the fact that my brother could still lie straight to my face.

"You know what I wanna know stiles?" I mused while spreading mustard across a slice of bread."How is it that I've been in the hospital 3 days and the only time you and Scott came up was to ask me those ridiculous questions, not how are you feeling?I'm glad that thing didn't kill you, Is your huge gaping neck wound doing ok?...nothing" I stated while dropping the knife and placing a slice of Bologna on top followed by the other slice of bread and taking a bite.

"Sis...you know I was glad you were alright, I-I just couldn't focus on that part...I was the one who dragged you out there, if it wasn't for me you might never have gotten hurt" he almost whimpered which caused me to look up, unshed tears lined my baby brothers eyes and in that moment all my anger disappeared.

I dropped my sandwich and engulfed my brother into a tight hug, I was mad that he hadn't answered my phone calls, I was mad that they were keeping secrets but I couldn't live with myself when I caused my brother to cry.

"Its ok,look I'm not mad anymore ok? I just...I wish you would have come to me ya know? I don't like finding out about secrets from other people ok?" I asked while trying to get my brother to meet my gaze.

"I know...Wait what? Found out from- You said someone visited you in the hospital before, what did he look like? Did he give you a name?He didn't hurt you did he?What Exactly did he say?And then what did you say?" Now my brothers mouth was running like a whipper-wills ass in a wind storm, it almost made my head spin with all the questions.

"Uh yeah, he didn't give me a name. He said our mouths must run in the family, that you didn't know when to shut up either."I recalled.

"He wouldn't happened to have spiky black hair, leather jacket and a overly sunny disposition would he?" He asked, the last part dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh yea real happy guy, we talked and laughed, he gave me a mani pedi" I shot back just as sarcastic.

"Stay away from him, he's bad news...I can't tell you exactly what's going on but you gotta trust me ok?" He asked.

"Why can't you just tell me? Why do you have to keep this secret?" I mumbled.

"Because it's not my secret to tell..."stiles gave a hurt almost pleading look.

"Fine, once you and Scott deem my worthy enough to know your little secret you know where to find me...just remember this little secret almost killed me too" I snapped making my way towards my room.

"Sis wait..." But this time I didn't listen, didn't care if I hurt his feelings because dammit he hurt mine.


	5. Nightmares

That night when I layed down I couldn't seem to fall asleep, wasn't it supposed to be the oppisite? I was supposed to be restless in the hospital and sleep like a baby when I got home. But my brain wasn't having any of that, when I did finally manage to fall sleep I was wracked with horrible nightmares...

They started in the woods just like the night I was attacked, the retreating form of scott up ahead in the distance. I could feel eyes on me but all around me was black, I wasn't wearing what I wore that night though which surprised me, instead I was in a hospital gown and barefoot. I tried calling out to scott but nothing would come out, I tried running but it felt like my legs were weighted down...I was trapped.

The dream started to take a diffrent turn then that night though, instead of seeing the monster all I saw were it's eyes, glowing from inside the darkness. Then I was being pulled...towards something...a bus? in the middle of the woods? But I was no longer in the woods, instead I was in the parking lot of a school...my brothers school 'Beacon Hills High'

A growl peirced the haziness in my mind and I turned in the direction of the bus, Scott was there and some girl...he was stalking up on her...she was scared and bleeding...he was going to kill her! I ran towards the front of the bus and tried desperately to open the doors, but it was stuck. Frantic beating on the glass caused me to look up, she looked so terrified probably about as terrified as I was that night, she pleaded for me to help but what could I do? Just as scott was about to deliver the killing blow...I woke up.

I was panting and my chest was so tight, sweat soaked the sheets and made my shirt cling to my body. What the hell was that dream about? Why was scott trying to kill that girl? And his face it looked so...monstrous.

I shifted pulling my feet from under the covers and off the side of the bed, I sat there trying to calm my breathing and let myself fully wake up before I stood. I walked towards my bedroom door when it suddenly opened scaring me half to death, on the otherside stood my brother baseball bat in hand and raised up ready to strike.

"Sis, you ok? I heard you cry out"he said out of breath, looking around my room frantically for any signs of danger.

"I-it was just a nightmare stiles go back to bed" I mumbled back.

"Oh, you wanna talk about it? I mean if you're not still mad at me..."

"*Sigh* Im not mad anymore ok? I just- It was a stupid dream, probably just the sandwich I ate before bed, they say its not good to eat before you go to sleep." I whispered back.

"Dads got the graveyard shift so you don't have to whisper and I think you're thinking of Spicy foods giving you nightmares" he replied finally sitting his bat down. "Come on just tell me please? You know you want to"

*sigh*

"Fine, I was in the woods...like I was that night, I could see scott up ahead of me running...I called to him but my voice wouldn't come out." I started to fidget my hands a irritating habit I had picked up when nervous. "Then...it's eyes...glowing red eyes peering out at me from the darkness, I tried to run but couldn't then I was being pulled towards something." I stopped trying to remember everything I had just dreamt. "A bus at your school, scott was in it with a girl...he was stalking up on her she was scared...i tried to help but he-he" tears poured down my face and a sob ripped from my throat, I couldn't finish the sentence.

I was wrapped up into a hug, my brother he was trying his best to comfort me while I cried into his chest. I had cried more in the last week then I had it the last six years, my life seemed to be crumbling around me and I could do nothing to stop it.

"Shhh,Shhh it's ok" my brothers attempts at calming me only made me want to cry more, here I was the older sibling having to be taken care of by my baby brother. I was supposed to be the strong one, the one to set the example for him to hold him when he cried.

"I'm sorry stiles, I know I'm a horrible sister."

"Hey, don't you ever say that ok? You're the best sister anyone could ask for, you know how many people I had to beat out for this spot? Everyone wants you to be there sister...but I got it, you're stuck with me" he said rocking me slightly, I laughed...like really laughed I couldn't control it his response was just too cute.

"You're an idiot!" I laughed smacking him on the chest lightly.

"Yea, but you love me!" He said with a proud smile.

"Not by choice it was forced upon me at birth" I shot back.

"Ohhhh really? You got jokes now? Well I see I'm no longer needed here then" he replied in mock defense, throwing his hands up in defeat and walking out of my room.

Stiles seemed to have this uncanny ability to make me feel better, to make me forget why I was scared or mad in the first place...I think he got that from dad.

I didn't know what to do now, I couldn't fall back asleep not after that nightmare...maybe I could start on the backed up laundry, I'm sure my dad and stiles were running out of clothes.

Yeah that's what I'll do and then maybe picking up the house a bit, what time was it?

3:42 am shined back at me...great.


	6. What?

It was now about 6am and I had just finished ironing my dads last work shirt and hung it up next to the rest in the laundry room, my brothers clothes were folded neatly atop the washer. I had already put my dads stuff away but I was waiting for stiles to get up for school before putting his away, maybe now was a good time to start getting breakfast around?

As I entered the kitchen and started rummaging around for some pots and pans the front door opened, in walked my dad with a tired look on his face.

"Hey Peanut" he waved as he headed towards the stairs but mid-step up the first stair and my dad stopped dead it his tracks. "..." he didn't speak just stared at me. "What in the heck are you doing home? You're-" he stopped and looked up the stairs probably realizing stiles was still asleep. "You're still supposed to be in the hospital." he snapped in a hushed whisper.

"About that, see I didn't feel like I needed to be there anymore...I feel a lot better" I said hoping he would just drop it, he didnt.

"*Sigh* you cant just leave the hospital whenever you feel like it, what if you end up popping a stitch? And I thought they said something about mental evaluation?you can't take your mental health this lightly..."he stroked his brow and walked over to stand in front of me. "I'm surprised I haven't gotten a call from Melissa yet...jesus" just as he said that his phone began to ring, he gave me a 'uh-huh' kinda look and answered.

"Hello? Yeah she's here...No I didn't pick her up...I understand...no she just left...yeah I know...ok, sorry about all this but can you maybe say you discharged her?...Thank you Melissa, yup bye." as soon as he hung up he gave me a stern look. "See, you had Melissa all in a huff you're lucky no one had checked on you till now...she said she'd push your papers through"

"Well it doesn't seem like the hospital was on the ball anyway so good thing I did leave" I muttered.

"They had there hands full apparently, a multi-car pile up on the highway had patients flooding in." he replied. "Well I'm glad you're home,and safe but if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed" he bent over and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Love you"

"Love you too Daddy" I smiled. "Oh wait, I wanted to tell you I did your laundry everything is put away except your uniform shirts, they're hanging in the laundry room" he nodded his head and yawned, I knew that meant 'Ok, thank you' in tired dad talk so I went back to fixing breakfast.

In true stiles fashion he didn't wake up until maybe 20 min before school started, he came rushing into the kitchen looking disheveled and for something fast to eat.

"I already wrapped up your breakfast, you got 2 eggs, some bacon and hash browns " I said while handing over the aluminum foil covered plate.

"Yes, thanks Sis you're the best! I should get going tho,don't wanna be late" he replied in a mad dash towards the door.

"You wouldn't have that problem if you would have got up on time" I called out right before I heard the door shut.

Right after school had gotten out I was busying myself with things around the house while getting dinner in the oven, when stiles came busting in calling out to me about a million times.

"What stiles, what?" I asked trying to get the boy to calm down.

"Sis, you said in your dream that Scott was with Allison on the bus right? But could it have been someone else? Like the bus driver?" He asked.

"Allison?I'm guessing you mean the girl, um no I'm pretty sure that Scott wasn't stalking up on...a bus driver" but as the last part left my mouth I wasn't sure anymore, the image of a man being attacked flitted through my thoughts.

"Well...just wondering don't read any further into it, byyyye" and with that he ran upstairs.

"I'm making Lasagna, I hope you're hungry!" I shouted up after him, I was done wondering when he would let me in on his and Scott's secret, I had other things to worry about.

Just as I was pulling the Lasagna out of the oven I could hear someone knocking on the front door, I placed the lasagna down on top of the stove and walked towards the door. Just as I got to it I could hear stiles thundering down the stairs, when he saw me he smirked.

"Hey I got it sis no need-" but I cut him off mid sentence by opening the door, Scott stood on the other side looking like a frightened puppy.

"Hey Scotty, good to see Ya" I said not once taking my eyes off my brother."You hungry? I just pulled the Lasagna out of the oven" at this point I looked back at his frightened face.

"Um...I'm not hungry?" He questioned.

"Come on Scotty, you're really gonna pass up my lasagna just to avoid talking to me?" I asked sounding hurt.

"No of course not, that's not-" but I cut him off with a bright smile on my face.

"Good, come on then...both of you" I gave my brother a pointed glare.

The awkward silence that filled the dinner table was starting to irritate me, my brother and Scott kept sending each other silent messages and it was getting really old,really fast.

"Alright that's it, I wanna know what's going on" I said dropping my fork and looking between Scott and stiles.

"What? Nothing...nothing's going on" Scott defended.

"No, something is going on. Whatever is going on its been going on since that night in the woods...since that thing attacked us. I've let both of you off the hook so far because I have had other things on my mind but enough is enough!" I sighed trying to calm myself. "Scott what is the secret you and my brother are trying to keep? And don't say you don't have a secret because we both know it's BS"

Scott looked put on the spot, he looked over at stiles and then back at me, then back at stiles.

"I-I don't" but he stopped himself.

"Ok, how about this I'm gonna come clean with you both right now on what I saw that night...in full" I said causing both my brother and Scott to look at me."After that thing bit you Scott it turned on me, it didn't attack me at first though...it stalked around me trying to scare me I think. When I didn't run...it-it spoke, laughed at the fact that I didn't take my chance to run" both my brother and Scott looked shocked.

"It spoke to you?" Scott asked.

"Yup, I know it sounds crazy but-"

" No,it doesn't... Stiles we should just tell her" Scott pleaded.

I looked over to my brother who seemed to be fighting an inner battle, he almost looked pissed that Scott would even suggest that.

"What if being in the know causes her to become a target? What if Derek thinks she knows too much and comes back to kill her?" Stiles shot back at Scott.

"He won't...at least I don't think he would, stiles she was already attacked once I feel like she's already in the cross hairs" Scott defended.

"Woah, can someone let me in on what you two are talking about? Who's Derek? Is that the guy who visited me in the hospital?" I broke in.

"He visited you in the hospital?" Scott asked then looked at my brother "Stiles he visited her in the hospital? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was gonna, I just hadn't gotten around to it yet..." My brother muttered trying not to make eye contact with Scott.

I was so confused what was going on? If Derek was the name of the guy I talked to in the hospital then what did he have to do with the thing that bit me and Scott? Then the questions my brother and Scott had first asked me in the hospital and my earlier conclusion flooding back into my head...it couldn't be.

" Werewolf" was all I said and I saw both Scott and my brother color drain, shit I was right.

*Some time later*

"A werewolf..." I said for about the fifth time since I had found out, scott I had his head hung low and my brother was looking between me and him like at any moment my head would explode from the knowledge.

"A werewolf..." Scott confirmed yet again in a hushed tone as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"And your one? and so was the thing in the woods...So does that mean that I'm?" my eyes widened and I suddenly felt like I was gonna hyperventilate

"Sis, calm down. We don't think you're one, Derek said you'd have turned by now...or died" he said the last part solemnly while he averted his gaze.

"Then...what am I? If you either turn or die...and I didn't die" I reaffirmed to him."Then what the hell am I?!"

"We're not sure, Derek said that you might just be immune? But he hasn't heard of that happening before" Scott said finally looking up at me for the first time since he told me what he was.

"Stiles,didn't you say Derek was the bad guy in all this? The killer?Can we really trust that he's telling us the truth? I mean if I am gonna die...or I am a werewolf and it just hasn't...I don't know kicked in?" I tried thinking of the right way to word the last part, since this was obviously my first time dealing with being a potential werewolf.

"I don't know, he says he isn't the bad guy here, that he just wants to help...but I just don't trust him man, I think it might be the eyebrows." Stiles said making Scott and I roll our eyes.

"Well I don't care if he's the Demon seed of Davey Jones, he's got answers and I got questions so where can I find him?" I asked.

"Woah, absolutely not. He's a possible serial killing werewolf! Am I the only sane one here?"Stiles shot back."Don't answer that..."

"Look I've already talked with him once, besides getting a little handsy he wasn't too serial killery... I mean he is the one that found me that night, that should count for something." I tried muttering the last part but both Scott and my brother seemed to have heard me.

"Derek found you? In the woods? And what, just took you to the hospital and you say nothing." Stiles was beyond confused and pissed it seemed.

"He denied it but...he...smelled the same" I said.

"Smelled the? *sigh*Maybe you are a werewolf" my brother scoffed.

"Funny,I'm serious here stiles." I growled"Thats really all I remember from that night after I was attacked, I didn't even see his face but I could hear him trying to talk to me. The next time I spoke with him all he wanted to know was what I saw."

"Yeah, it's probably all some big ruse to see if you recognized him as the homicidal werewolf who tried to kill you!" Stiles was now waving his hands hysterically. "I'm telling you he's the one who bit you, both of you"

"He said-" but my brother cut scott off before he could even finish his sentence.

"Yeah and I'm almost positive he's always truthful...sarcastically speaking of course" Stiles quipped.

"When arent you sarcastic? Seems like at this point it's all you speak." I knew it was a 'pot calling the kettle black' moment but I had to say it.

"You know what-" but stiles was cut off this time by scott breaking in between the two of us.

" Guys I understand you're having a whole brother and sister bickering moment but we should get going Stiles, the bus remember?" Scott interjected.

"Oh right, sis if dad gets home cover for me ok? Me and Scott are gonna check out the bus...Derek suggested it" stiles said rushing to grab his jacket, trying his best not to make eye contact, probably had something to do with him contradicting himself.

" What? No way I wanna come" I told him.

"Um no, it's dangerous Batman and Robin stuff" he replied trying his best to leave.

"Well I don't really care, I'm the older sister and you shouldn't be out past curfew anyway" in a instant me and my brother went back to arguing.

."Listen sis I understand you wanna tag along but Scott might 'wolf out' or something I just wanna prepare you for that."

I knew Stiles wasn't happy with me and he was scared for me, since the last time I went somewhere with him I was attacked by a freakin' werewolf! But he was gonna have to get over it and stop treating my like I was gonna break at any moment, I wanted to get my life back, take charge of it and get over the fear I felt when I thought of facing that thing again.

"Stiles" but I couldn't think of how I wanted to say it."I know you think I'll freak but I'm fine, it actually scares me how cool with all this I am...I should be terrified but I'm not"

A long paused filled the room and my brother for once looked like he was at a loss for words, suddenly he hugged me and he kept hugging me until I patted him awkwardly on the back in a reassuring manner.

"Just stay close to me ok? I'm nothing more then 140lbs of pale skin and fragile bone but I'd rather be the one attacked this time, not you" he muttered into my shoulder.

"I promise, if that thing comes back I'll throw you infront of me like a human shield" I said chuckling a little to make sure he knew I was joking.

"Good thats all I ask, because if that thing comes back I'm gonna be using scotty as my human shield so natural order" he then pulled away from me and patted scotty on his shoulder, to which he received a eye roll. "Let's GO!"

 

And with that we headed out, hopefully to find out what really happened on that bus.


	7. Do your Research!

I felt my stomach lurch as Stiles spun his Jeep around on a dime and sped away from the impound lot that Scott had just done an amazing front flip out of. We had come here to investigate the bus and while doing so it seems we had almost gotten caught,by one of my dad deputies no doubt.

"Did it work?Did you remember?" my brother asked Scott while looking in his rearview mirror to see if we were being tailed.

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood, a lot of it was mine" Scott replied almost nonchalantly while keeping his eyes ahead, the mortified look my brother was giving him going unnoticed.

"So you did attack him?" my brother tried to confirm.

"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek." Scott corrected, I couldn't believe it was he sure? Did Derek really attack the Bus driver?

"What about the Driver?" My brother pressed.

"I think I was actually trying to protect him." Scott looked behind us again, or maybe at me to see how I was taking all of this...or maybe both I wasn't really sure.

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver" me and my brother said almost in unison.

"That's what I don't get." Scott shook his head.

"It's got to be a pack thing." Stiles concluded. "Like an initiation.You do the kill together." this seemed to all make sense in my brothers demented little head, me and Scott just stared at him confused.

"Yeah cause ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience" Scott replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer" My brother seemed to still be in his own little world of connecting strings and events in his own head. "And it also means that.."

"I can go out with Allison." boy did Scott have a one track mind.

"I was gonna say it means that you won't kill me..." Stiles snapped back giving scott a 'Really?' kinda look.

"Oh yeah...that too."

The ride back home was filled with a awkward silence, Scott and my brother both giving the occasional glance over there shoulder at me. They probably figured I was gonna suddenly snap and burst into tears or something, I admit I was a little nervous about all this, not about scott or that he could suddenly turn all wolfy but about Derek and the fact he might really be the thing that attacked me...

"You ok back there?" my brother asked pulling me out of my thoughts, I looked up and met his gaze in the rearview mirror.

"Yea" I mummbled back trying to regain my train of thought "I was just thinking, if Derek was the one who attacked me then why did he save my life? And why did he visit me in the hospital? He asked me about the thing that attacked me, about what I saw...what if we're wrong?"

"Sis, I really think you are over thinking this. He attacked the bus driver, he turned scott and maybe when he attacked you...I don't know but it's him!"Stiles replied.

"Right, cause that's all rock solid evidence...you know what,can you just drop me off at the library? I wanna look into something" I strummed my nails against the door in irritation.

"Are you seriously mad right now? Defending Derek...you crushing on Sourwolf or something?" Stiles questioned.

"Dammit Stiles, just drop me off at the Library!" I snapped.

When the Jeep pulled up to the front entrance of the Library I barely gave it the chance to come to a complete stop before I jumped out, my brother started to frantically roll down his window but I made no effort to stop and listen really.

"Wait, what time am I picking you up? You know we are under a curfew..." he yelled.

"That only applies to kids under 18...and I'll walk,thanks." I snapped before disappearing inside the large building.

*Later*

It was now well after 11pm and I had read through at least 10 different books involving lycanthropy and the Supernatural. I was currently reading one on wolves, not werewolves just regular wolves, I thought maybe understanding what happened involved something my brother brought up actually about 'pack mentality' and 'bonding'

Wolves were split into three different categories:The Alpha, The Beta and The Omega. Now there was always the possibility for wolves to rise and fall in status, A Beta could become Alpha, A Omega could rise to a Beta and the Alpha could fall all the way to a Omega.

Was Derek the Alpha then? Or was he a Beta?...Omega?I had so many questions about the whole hierarchy of werewolves, like was the Alpha the only one able to turn people? Or could Scott possibly bite someone and turn them?Why was I immune or so it seemed? I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and cursed slightly under my breath,I needed to start heading home if my dad got there before me he would probably flip.

When I got out into the night air and started walking I immediately regretted not letting Stiles pick me up, it was so far away and I had to walk all the way through down town...

Suddenly my ears picked up a conversation close by and I lifted my head up in curiosity, there across the street I could see a gorgeous black Camaro pinned between two SUV's. The driver of one of the cars was talking and cleaning the windshield of the black Camaro, while three or four others stood around.

"There now you can actually see out the windshield" I heard the man say sarcastically, I was about to turn and start out on my way again when a familiar voice made me turn back.

"You forgot to check the oil" it was Derek, talking to the now turned man.

"...you heard him, check the mans oil" the man replied, and I watched in horror as one of the other men walked up to Derek's passenger side window and...

*SMASH*

"Looks good to me" he said smartly.

I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed, had that man really just busted out Derek's window? I continued to watch as the SUV's carrying the assailants pulled out quickly. Derek stood there looking on with a scowl, before I knew it I was staring at him quite openly which seemed to catch his attention making him turn to look at me. Our eyes locked and I instantly looked away, I felt like a kid being caught with my hand in the cookie jar, how juvenile...

I chanced a glance back and realized he was already in his car pulling out of the Gas station, it seemed like maybe he didn't recognize me or maybe he did and didn't really care? I mean as far as potential werewolves I was quite the let down right? I started my trek home again when I suddenly heard a car creeping up slowly on my right, I looked up in curiosity.

"Get in." was all I got before Derek put his car in park beside me.

"I'm fine actually, but you should probably take that to get looked at though" I muttered back while still walking.

"I wasn't asking" he growled.

I finally stopped and looked over at Derek, was he serious? The whole my way, no highway option?But then again I did have questions for him and I might be able to get him to give me a ride back home, but what if that's just what he wanted me to think and he was really gonna try and kill me...

"Fine, but just so you know killing me would leave forensic evidence, that would eventually lead back to you...just saying" I replied while walking around to the passenger side of his Camaro.  
Once I closed the door behind me it was like I was engulfed with the overwhelming smell of him, was it weird to think that? Most people wouldn't even notice it, heck a week ago I probably wouldn't have either, was it a part of the change? Was I becoming more of a werewolf? No, couldn't be it'd be pretty lame if all I got out of this was the ability to smell really well.

"Forget about what you saw, don't go telling your Dad anything...that's the last thing I need, more cops breathing down my neck." Derek's words snapped me out of my inner ramblings and I looked up at him.  
"You can't be serious? Those guys smashed your window out, that's destruction of property, vandalism,you could even argue assault!" I snapped."Sorry, I dipped into some of my brother adderall...but you really should file a police report, unless..." I paused,was this really how I was gonna admit to him I knew? That I was in on his little secret.  
"Does it have something to do with you being a werewolf?" I asked.  
I did know what I expected after I announced that, maybe for him to slam on his breaks and look over all dumbfounded and shocked or maybe he'd slowly drive me to a secluded location to dismember me. Whatever I was expecting what he actually did came up short, he just let out a frustrated sigh, gripped the steering wheel tighter and said-  
"They told you?"  
"I figured it out"I corrected while looking down at my hands in my lap.  
"You think I'm the bad guy now too then I guess?" He mused.  
"Would I have gotten in your car if I thought that?I'm a pretty good judge of character, I really don't think you're the one who bit me...but I guess I could always be wrong" I mumbled the last part under my breath so Derek couldn't hear.

"So I'm guessing you have questions? Scott had a lot of those, of course he always asked then proceeded to tell me he didn't need my help...do you not need my help either?" he asked.

"Yes, to having questions and NO? to not-NOT needing your help? I don't know if I worded that right, all I know is I need you" I replied but after it came out of my mouth I really wanted to die."Not need you as in 'NEED' you in like a sexual way or anything, not that you aren't attractive cause you are...it's just we barely know eachother and you're like 1000% out of my league and those muscles and my awkward rambling thing I do when I'm nervous-" Derek was now staring at me with one eyebrow raised. "Anywho, questions...yea"

"What am I?" was the first question I could even think to ask.

"A annoying little Girl?" Derek responded.

"Oh ok, First of all I'm not little I'll be turning 20 in August so yea fuck you and B. How am I human after getting bit by...by that giant crazed werewolf?!" I snapped.

"*Sigh* I've never known anyone to survive the bite and not turn...You either turn or you die, I have no clue how or why you are immune to that rule. I think I explained that to Scott and your idiot brother already though, next question"

"Wow, you know I have no clue why some one would ever want to smash out your window, what with that sunny disposition and caring nature" I snarked.

"Those men, they were hunters. That means they hunt people like me and Scott, they kill us without even a second thought...they're-they're the people who killed my entire family! So don't ever act like anything they do is justifiable!" Derek yelled.

"I'm-I didn't know, I'm sorry..." My mood and feeling toward Derek immediately went from anger and hate to Sadness and Guilt, an awkward silence filled the car after that and I tried to leave it but I couldn't.

"Leather and Pine" I said breaking the silence.

"What?" he asked.

"That's what you smell like, Leather and Pine. I remember it from the night you saved me too, your whole car smells like it...you must spend a lot of time in the woods, At first i thought it was cologne but- yea" I trailed off.

"You can smell that?" he said almost shocked.

"That's all I can smell, it's almost overwhelming...why?"

"Anyone else wouldn't notice...your sense of smell is heightened, which means-" he cut himself off, it almost looked like he was trying to pick his next words carefully.

"I'm not exactly Human, am I?"


	8. Fights

"Well I would'nt jump to any conclusions, if you were a werewolf you would have shifted during the full moon" Derek had responded.

"Then why the heightened sense of smell?" I asked frantically.

"Who knows, maybe I'll luck out and it'll just be a deadly infection or something" he answered back sarcastically.

"That's funny. I'm serious, I thought I was safe from this werewolf curse and now you're telling me I might still be screwed!" I snapped, suddenly he slammed on his breaks making me wretch forward and brace myself on the dash.

"Curse? Would it really be so bad? Seeing better, hearing more clearly, to move faster than any human could ever hope? The bite is a gift not a curse!" Derek seethed.

"A gift? Not being in your right state of mind every full moon, possibly killing someone! I'm sorry but it seems a lot more like a curse to me" I bucked back.

"You don't know anything" He growled while starting back on the road. "You can control the shift, use it to your advantage. We are predators but we don't have to be killers..." he muttered the last part to himself.

"All I've seen done with this so called gift is carnage, I was attacked with this gift! You see this?" I asked while pulling my collar away from my healing bite mark."This is a result of your gift, not to mention that poor bus driver..."

"You and Scott are both the same, blame the whole race for the acts of one!" Derek snarked.

"Yeah well besides you and that other 'Werewolf' Scott and I don't have much of a reference, besides are we really gonna go there? You know all you've been is short with me, you talk to me like I'm stupid, you man handle me and you have nothing but negative things to say about me and my family" I could feel my voice crack slightly from the anger.

"You mean your idiot Brother who bad mouths me to scott every chance he gets and who is constantly getting in the way or your father who arrested me the other day? And maybe I talk to you like you're stupid because you constantly walk around with that Doe-eyed look on your face, maybe that's why you got attacked maybe the Alpha mistook you for a Deer!" every word coming out of his mouth was causing my anger level to rise, I wanted nothing more then to reach over and smash his stupidly handsome face into the steering wheel...repeatedly.

"Pull over" was all I could say, not trusting my own voice right now.

"I don't think so, you might want to storm off like a little girl throwing a temper tantrum but I'm not finished talking to you" he replied.

"Pull the car over now or I'll jump out" I stated.

"Please, you really think I'm gonna believe that?" he scoffed.

"I don't know do you really think you can explain away having the Sheriff's Daughter jump from your moving vehicle? I mean you got away with murder once but I don't think you'll get away with that, do you?" I knew it was low to bring up his dead sister and the fact that he was arrested for her murder but dammit I was pissed.

He slammed on his breaks for the second time that night and directed his car the the side of the road, the look of pure rage on his face did nothing to quell my own anger towards him though. I opened the door and rushed out making sure to grab my messenger bag with all my research in it before slamming the door behind me, no sooner had I done that did he peel out leaving my standing there in a cloud of dust.

"Asshole" I muttered under my breath as I started walking, Not the best area of town for me to be walking home alone, especially this close to midnight but I couldn't stay in the car any longer. The further I got the worse I felt, not about walking home but about bringing up Derek's dead sister no one deserves that. He was going out of his way to help Scott and I and he really didn't say anything about Stiles that wasn't true to some degree, I'll be the first to admit he does get on your nerves.

As I walked I reached inside my bag to pull out some of the papers I had photo copied and printed off, anything I could find about werewolf's that I though might be useful as well as pack's and pack mentality.

'Maybe the Alpha mistook you for a Deer'

That phrase echoed in my head and I realized that Derek had told me what the thing was, intentional or not he told me that the Werewolf who bit me was The Alpha. I shuffled through the paper before coming across the alpha in more then one of them, apparently the strongest and most deadly...some believed that Alpha werewolf's to be the only ones who's bites turned you while others thought any werewolf's bite or scratch would do the trick...The Alpha just who was it?

When I heard tires slowly creeping on asphalt for the second time that night I thought 'Maybe Derek came back?' but when I looked up I was sadly mistaken.

"Need a lift?" the man from the driver's seat asked and right then I felt my stomach drop, there sitting in the driver's seat was the Hunter from the Gas station.


	9. Riding in Cars with Hunters

"I- I-" I tried to speak but all my words seemed to be stuck in my throat at the moment, why was he here? Had he been following me and Derek this whole time? Waiting for his chance to-

"You're the Sheriff's little girl right? I'm Chris Argent, I do some business with your dad actually." his voice had cut off my inner monologue.

"Um, yeah I'm the Sheriff's Daughter...It's nice to meet you " maybe being as formal with him as possible will distract him from the fact that I'm a potential werewolf, the very thing he hunts...yeah I'm sure that'll work.

"You know it's not good for you to be walking home this late, why don't you let me give you a ride" he pressed again and even though every fiber of my beng screamed no I opened the door and got in anyway.

"Thank you, My ride kinda didn't work out..." I mutter while holding my bag as close as humanly possible.

"No problem always happy to help out. Your ride, it wouldn't happened to have been Derek Hale now would it? You know he's not the best person to invest your time with, I'm sure your Dad wouldn't approve" He replied while giving me a sideways glance.

"How did you know it was Derek Hale who was giving me a ride?" I questioned, I wanted to call him out on following us.

"Me and Derek go way back...I knew his family, before the fire" He replied with a knowing look, was he implying he started the fire? Or that he knew who did? Great now was not only in a car with a Werewolf hunter but he was quite possibly the person or part of the person who set one of our town most devastating arson's...

"That didn't really answer my question, knowing Derek doesn't tell you he was the one driving me home." I quipped.

"No but that did, You know you seem to be pretty defensive of him...Why is that? You're not dating him are you, I mean he's a dangerous guy. I heard he killed someone." He said getting a little more stern.

"He was exonerated, it ended up being his sister they think she might have been attacked by some kind of wolf" Dammit, I was leading him closer to a conversation I really didn't want to have.

"Hm, speaking about attacks. I heard you were attacked by something in the woods recently, that looks like a pretty nasty bite you got there" and there it was he knew, he knew what attacked me and he knew that I knew Derek now so naturally he suspected I was a werewolf.

"Mountain Lion" I stalled.

"I'm no expert but that doesn't look like a mountain lion attacked you" he pressed.

"Yeah well like you said you're no expert" I snipped.

"Right, well here we are" he said while we pulled up to my house,he turned and gave me a knowing smile.

"Thanks" I muttered while getting out of the car, before I shut the door though I had to say something. "Derek isn't a bad guy you know. Yeah he might be grumpy most of the time and he might not always make the best choices but cut the guy some slack, he lost almost his entire family, most recently his sister...so back off him"

"There goes that defensiveness, you barley know the guy what makes you defend him?" he asked and this time I smiled.

"Guess it's just in my nature" I replied while slamming his car door, I made the walk up the driveway brisk and quickly entered my house. I didn't want to give him the chance for a response, I was almost certain that he was going to be keeping a extra close eye on me from now on.

"Sis!" I heard Stiles yell while his stampeded down the stairs. "Where have you been I was worried sick, who dropped you off?"

"Chris Argent, he works with dad." I replied while trying to make it past him and up the stairs.

"Argent? Allison's dad! The same Guy who shot Scott with a crossbow a few days ago! Why did you get in the car with him, he probably know you were bit" Stiles spazzed.

"Yeah well Derek was being an Ass, I got out of his car and started walking...Elm St you know, not the best place and then pulled up and offered a ride. What was I supposed to do say no? That'd be like admitting I might be a werewolf" I replied trying to calm him.

"Wait a minute you where with Derek too? Do you have a Death wish!" Stiles was completely freaking out at this point.

"I'm really getting tired of everyone assuming I'm some child that needs to be coddled, last time I checked I was the older sister who can make her own decisions" I snapped.

"Well right now it doesn't seem like it, you can't trust either of them most certainly not Derek he was the one who bit you and attacked the Bus Driver!" he yelled back.

"He didn't-" but I cut myself off not feeling I should keep having to defend Derek to everyone."I'm done arguing Stiles I really am, I've had a long night and all I want to do is sleep right now" I sighed defeated. "Be mad at me all you want I don't care anymore, I'm getting so sick of being treated like I'm the bad guy for wanting answers"

I didn't listen to anything else he said as I walked up the stairs to my room, if he was going to be mad then fine I couldn't really focus on that right now. I wanted nothing more then to just lay down in bed and sleep the rest of my life away, I was a real problem solver you know.


	10. Missing Phone and Bonding Time!

I was currently pacing about my room flinging things around in search of my missing phone, I wasn't even sure when the last time I saw it was, maybe it was in Stiles jeep? As soon as I heard him pull up I was rushing out the door, almost knocking him over in the process.

"Jeez, what's up with you?" I heard him ask.

"Can't find my phone, I thought maybe I left it in your Jeep...have you seen it?" I responded.

"I don't think it's in there You had it when you got out at the library last night, you must have left it there" he said. "Or maybe in the back seat of Derek's car?" he muttered.

"What was that?" I asked sternly. "I know you and pretty much everyone else seems to think me defending Derek automatically mean I'm sleeping with him, well I'm not in fact if you would have let me explain last night you would know that I got mad at him, he was being a total ass."

"What a shocker" cue the sarcasm. "You want me to drive you down to the library so you can check? I don't have much else to do today, Scott's going on a date with Allison so I'm stuck at home"

"Ohhh a date? Allison, that's the Hunters daughter right? Is it safe for him to be pursuing this relationship?" I asked while we both headed back into the house.

"Derek doesn't think so but Scotty really likes her" he replied. "So what all happened last night, with you and Derek and You and Allison's dad"

"Well after I left the Library I noticed something going on over at the Gas station, bunch of 'hunters' had Derek surrounded they had a altercation a window got broken and they left. Next thing I know Derek's offering to drive me home, we get into it in the car over something stupid, I get out to prove a point and he peels off. Then Allison's Dad pulls up, I think he'd been following us since the Gas station, he's seems to know about me or suspect something at least...he thinks I've turned, then again I didn't really correct him" I said explaining to him pretty much how my whole night went.

"So wait, Allison's Dad thinks you're a werewolf!" Stiles yelled.

"Suspects, he doesn't really have any proof." I replied. "Derek seems to think something is up too, he said not to jump to any conclusions but my sense of smell seems to be heightened."

"..." at first he didn't say much which was unlike my brother to not have some type of retort. "Then, you might be a werewolf too then? I mean I know you haven't turned or anything but what if it's gonna be a gradual thing, what if-" he stopped and looked up into my eyes, why was he acting so weird? I wasn't dying I just might end up turning into a homicidal werewolf that's all. "What if this other wolf, assuming it's not Derek, trys to come after you again? Scott said it was trying to use him to help kill the bus driver, what if he does the same thing with you?"

"Stiles...Listen you don't have to worry about me ok? Nothing says I'm gonna be anything but a normal human, maybe my sense of smell is heightened due to infection or stress...don't worry so much ok? nothing is gonna happen to me, I won't let it" I reassured.

"Yeah, ok" he smiled. "Let's order some pizza, then maybe I'll drive you down to the library to check for your phone."

"Hm, let me guess my treat right?" I asked and he gave a 'obviously' response as he entered the kitchen to phone the pizza place.

I made my way back upstairs to grab some cash from my purse, as soon as I entered my room I felt like something was off...was my window always open? I shrugged it off and closed the window before heading over to my dresser, I pulled out two crisp twenty dollar bills and then shoved my wallet back into the bowels of my purse, a faint buzz made me spin around.

*buzz buzz buzz*

There it was again, it sounded like my phone going off but I searched every inch of this room. I walked in the direction of the noise to my desk which sat against the same wall that my window was on.

*buzz buzz buzz*

I moved a couple of papers around on my desk but no luck, I looked over at my messenger bag which was setting just next to the papers hanging open. I reached in and felt around for a second and suddenly my hand made contact with something smooth, I pulled it out and low and behold there it was my phone.

It was weird though, I could have sworn that was the first place I looked when I noticed it wasn't in my pocket. In fact I'm sure of it because I remember having to pull everything out just to be doubly sure, but then how did it get in there just now?

I pressed the home button and my screen came to life with light, it showed two missed calls from my dad.

"I better call him back" I muttered to myself and quickly unlocked my phone, I hit contacts and scrolled down to 'D' just as I was about to click on 'Dad' I noticed a new contact on my list that made my heart beat pick up, there right under my Dad read...

Derek


	11. Hello?

I'm not quite sure how long I stared down at the name but pretty soon I was being brought out of my stuper by the sound of Stiles calling out to me, I sighed and pressed the lock button on my phone and put it in my back pocket.

"The pizza here already?" I asked while coming down the stairs, I looked around the living room where I though Stiles would be only to find it empty.

"Not yet" I almost screamed when the sudden voice came from behind me, I spun around quickly.

"Dammit Stiles!Don't.Sneek.Up.On.Me.Like.That" I said punctuating each word with a slap accross his upper arm.

"Ow, you know it's not my fault you're always spacing out" he retorted. "It'll probably be another 10-15 minutes, I was gonna ask if you wanted to watch a movie"

"Stiles we've talked about this, I'm not watching Star Wars with you again" I sighed while plopping down on the couch.

"Yea yea yea, I was actually thinking about a cult classic it's got Michael J. Fox, James Hampton..." the sound of the doorbell cut him off and I sprung up from the couch, after paying for the Pizza's I walked back into the living room and set them down on the coffee table.

"How about Big Trouble in Little China? We haven't seen that in a while." I asked.

"Dude yeeees!" 

After inhaling almost an entire pizza by himself along with 3 Root Beers Stiles had passed out, I picked him up as best I could and tried laying him on the couch but he ended up half on half off, I then covered him up with the small blanket that layed across the back of the couch.

I took care of the left over Pizza and all of the empty pop cans before turning off the T.V and heading upstairs to my room, once there I closed my door and started to strip.

Standing infront of my full length mirror I scrutinized my body, the bruises looked a lot better and some of the scratches as well, the bite though still made me feel so self conscious. I touched it but that just seemed to unsettle me further, I sighed defeatedly and grabbed the oversized Beacon Hills Cyclones shirt that I had stolen from Stiles and pulled it over my head.

Sitting there I started to think about it again; Dereks number. Was it really his number? Should I call it? No that'd be weird, right? I mean what would I even say to him?

But then maybe he put it in my phone, maybe he wants me to call...why though we didn't really part on good terms.

I hovered over his number in my contacts still debating on weither to call him or not, finally I just threw caution to the wind and hit the send button.

Riiiing...Riiiing...Riiiing

"Please don't pick up,Please don't pick up" I found myself chanting quietly.

"Took you long enough, I dropped your phone off hours ago" the sound of Derek's gruff voice on the other end of the phone sent chills down my spine.

"..." I didn't respond, mostly because I hadn't really thought about what to say in the event that he did answer. "Derek" was all I could think of at that point.

"Were you expecting someone else to answer?" he mused.

"I-I just didn't think it was...That you'd answer it being so late and all, maybe I should call back" I rambled, I could hear Derek let out a frustrated sigh on the other end and I knew I was already getting on his nerves.

"Look you called for a reason right? If you are wondering about how I got your phone you left it in my car, I decided to input my number just in case you needed something...so do you need something or are you just wasting my time?"

"No I'm...Look I wanted to start by saying I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have brought that up and I know you didn't kill her I just-" but I stopped myself short not really sure what explanation I could really give, I mean the only reason I said those things was out of anger and my own pettiness.

"No I didn't, I found her like that being used as bait to catch me..." hearing that almost broke me, who would do something like that? What kind of psychopath would kill someones sister and scatter her body in the woods for her brother to find?

""Why? Why would anyone do something like that?" I asked, my voice cracking just slightly over the phone.

"Don't ok, I didn't tell you in order to insite some kind of sympathy from you" he ordered.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like I pitied you or anything, it's just gotta be rough going through that...If you ever wanna talk-"

"I don't, now if that's it I'm gonna hang up" Derek snapped cutting me off.

"No,no,no I did want to talk to you about something. I thought you should know, after you left earlier someone else gave me a ride home." I started.

"And?"

"And that someone was Chris Argent, you know the hunter...Well he started talking to me about you mostly,he hinted to me about getting bit but I think he thinks I'm a werewolf." I finished.

"Stay away from him! What even possessed you to get in the car with him in the first place? Do you have a death wish!" he yelled, making me hold the phone away from my ear quite a bit.

"What was I supposed to say? 'Sorry Chris but as a potential werewolf I don't make a habit of jumping in cars with hunters." I said sarcastically. " I figured if I played dumb then maybe he would assume I didn't know anything, he saw my bite, he saw that it hasn't healed that should be proof enough that I haven't shifted right?"

"They don't care! Just knowing you were bit makes you a target, from now on keep your distance I don't need you getting yourself killed" he replied.

"Are you actually concerned about me?" I teased and the next thing I knew I heard three beeps signaling the end of the call. "Bye to you too then..." I whispered.


	12. Shot by Magic Bullets...let me take your pain.

(Howling)

I snapped awake at the sound of a wolf howling, at first I thought I was hearing things but once I was awake I couldn't shake the feeling of dread that washed over me. My heartbeat picked up and my breathing became labored, I felt around blindly for my phone, I needed to call Derek I didn't know why but something was telling me to call him.

"You have reached the voicemail box of-"

Straight to voicemail, this couldn't be a good sign why wasn't he picking up his phone? Was he hurt? Or dying? Or Dead! Oh my god, what if he was dead what would I do? Without Derek Scott and I would be screwed, yeah that's why I was worried if he died...

I looked down at the time on my phone only to see 2:13am glaring back at me, maybe he wasn't answering because he was sleeping, like any normal person would be at this time. I was probably worried for no reason anyway,the howling could have been something a simple as a neighbors dog or even my imagination...I need to get some sleep.

The next time I woke up it was around 7 in the morning and I knew Stiles would be leaving for school pretty soon, I shuffled out of bed and managed to pull some sweatpants on before exiting my room and making my way down stairs. Stiles was half asleep in his bowl of Cocoa Pebbles when I entered the kitchen, I made sure to open and close the cupboard doors a loud as possible which seemed to jolt him awake.

"Morning Stiles" I greeted still quite tired myself but loving the death glare he gave me for my feigned perkiness.  
"Why are you so loud? Don't you know what time it is?" He grumbled.  
"About time for you to get to school?" I mused "By the way that reminds me, Dad wants me to take your Jeep in for an oil change at noon..."  
"Noon? How are you gonna manage that?" He asked becoming more awake with each passing second.  
" I figured I'd drop you off at school, take the Jeep in at noon and be back in time to pick you up" I told him.  
"No way, I don't let anyone drive my Baby!" He yelled.  
"Sorry bro, dads orders...and as the one who puts gas in your baby I feel he has more authority" I said.  
"Fine" he sighed defeatedly "Just make sure you're extra careful and be back in the parking lot by 2,I don't want to have to wait around"  
" Yes sir!" I mock saluted.

"HAHAHA" he forcefully laughed "Just make sure you're there" he finished grabbing his book bag and heading towards the door.

"Wait a minute, I need your keys-" just as I finished that his car keys came flying at me and I hurriedly scrambled to grab them before they hit me in the face. "Thanks" I said sarcastically.

"Hurry up Jeeves!" he snapped and I slowly started to regret ever agreeing to this...

Later that day Derek's POV

I shuffled slowing through the halls of Beacon Hills High School trying to avoid the few students not in class, the pain in my arm was excruciating and it became even more so when one of the kids brushed against me making me cringe. I needed to find Scott before this progressed any further, I wasn't sure what Scott would be able to do but at this point he was my best bet since hospitals were out of the question.

Even though I had my head hung low and was focused more on watching my own two feet in a effort to not fall flat on my face, a familiar scent made me look up. I recognised the kid infront of me shoving books in his locker, he was on the lacrosse feild the other night, he knew Scott. I picked up my pace only slightly I couldnt let him get too far away, he was my only hope at finding Scott without searching the entire school.

"Where's Scott Mccall?" I asked in a labored breath pulling the kids attention away from his locker, he gave me a once over before responding.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked you politely." I glowered "And I only do the once"

"Hmm. Ok, Tough guy. How about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him?" He negotiated.

Selling him? What was he talking about?

"What is it? Is it Dianabol?" he leaned in. "Hmm? HGH?" was this kid serious?

"Steroids?" I asked astounded by this kids stupidity, I went to brush past him and find Scott myself but he stopped me.

"No, Girl Scout Cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about?" he asked sarcastically. "By the way, whatever it is you're selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchendise. you look wrecked." this kid was really asking to get his face put right through one of these lockers, but I stopped myself because I wasn't in much of a condition to do anything.

"I'll find him myself" I said trying my best to seem like I was just laughing off his comment, but he didn't seem to be having any of it.

"No, we're not done here." when he put his hands on my shoulder, the same one that I'd been shot in was the straw that broke the camels back. I grabbed him quickly and slammed him into the the locker face first, I could feel my claws extend and pierce into his neck, thats when I came back to reality and pulled back just as fast.

I made it down the hall and behind a small pillar in a flash before bracing myself against it, I tried as best I could to use my heightened sense of hearing to locate scott.

(Chalk writing on chalkboard)

(Rock music playing)

Man: I finish lacrosse practice at 5:00 I'll be over after that.

(Clicking)

"Scott's coming over, tonight?" I heard a feminine voice ask.

"We're just studying together" another female voice responded. The Argent girl and it sounded like they were talking about Scott,I listened closely.

"Just studying never ends with just studying." the first girl hinted."It's like getting into a hot tub, Somebody eventually cops a feel"

"So what are you saying?" Allison asked.

"I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up." god did I really have to hear this?"*Chuckles* Hello, Snow White, I'm talking about a condom."

"Are you kidding? After one date?"Allison responded shyly.

"Don't be a total prude, give him a little taste" the other girl prodded.

"Well, I mean, how much is a little taste?" Allison whispered back.

"Oh,God. You really like him, don't you?" the other girl asked with a giddy shocked sound to her voice.

"Well, he's different. When I first moved here I had a plan, no boyfriends till college. I just move too much. But then I met him, and he was different." her voice held a kind of airiness to it. "I don't know I can't explain it"

"I can." the other girl stated. "It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine."

Allison laughed. "What?"

"I'll tell you what to do, when's he coming over?"

"Right after school"

"Hmm" the rest of there conversation got choppy towards the end and I wasn't even sure who said what, the next thing I knew the bell signaling the end of school was blaring in my ear and I had the cover them to muffle the ringing.

I looked around at all the kids flooding the halls and sighed, I really needed to find Scott now before he left to go home, so I headed towards the parking lot.

Original POV

I sat in Stiles Jeep waiting for school to let out, when I heard the bell ring I looked up in search of him, I was ready to go home i'd been in this parking lot since 1:30. There he was at the front door, his eyes combing the parking lot for his Jeep.

*Honk, Honk*

I pressed on the horn the get his attention and it seemed to work because he gave a wave, once he got to the drivers side I went to shift to the Passengers seat.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"Pretty good, got a A on my Test in History." he replied while shuffling his bookbag into the backseat before throwing his Jeep in reverse and going to pull out of the Parking lot.

We didn't make it but maybe 10 feet before someone was stepping infront of us with there hands up, Stiles stomped on his breaks and we both lurched forward.

"Oh my God" Stiles exclaimed."You gotta be kidding me. This guys everywhere" I heard him mumble before it even registered to me who we had almost hit.

"Derek?" I exclaimed while throwing my seatbelt off and jumping out of the Jeep, he didn't look good at all he was really pale and seemed to be sweating a lot. I rushed over to him helping him sit up straight, from out of the corner of my eye I could see Scott running up to us.

"What the hell?What are you doing here?" he asked Derek.

"I was shot" Derek replied in a labored breath.

"He's not looking so good, dude" I heard my brother add.

"No shit, he just said he was shot" I said in a harsh whisper.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet" Derek said, I didn't know what to do I felt if I touched him it might hurt, without knowing where he was shot.

"A silver bullet?" my brother speculated and I almost wanted to roll my eyes but didn't. What if it was a silver bullet? At this point almost all my knowledge on werewolves came from fiction.

"No you idiot" Derek growled.

"Wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott interjected.

"What? Who said 48 hours?" Derek seethed the pain showing on his face even more.

"The one who shot you"

I watched Dereks eyes spark to life in a bright fluorescent blue, they flickered on and off like he had not control over what was happening, but that didn't stop Scott from getting pissy.

"What are you doing?Stop that" Scott snapped.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't" Derek replied.

"Derek, get up" Scott said while taking his arm, for some reason with out thought I slapped it away which earned me a strange look from Scott.

"You don't know if that hurts him" I defended but Scott just shook his head and faced Derek once more.

"Help me get him in the car"

Once we got him up we moved him quickly to the front seat of Stiles Jeep, to which my brother threw a fit. We loaded him in and I went around to the drivers side and climbed in and into the back seat, the cars behind us kept honking their horns and were really starting to piss me off but I said nothing and turned my attention back to Derek.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used" he was saying to Scott.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"She's an Argent. She's with them." Derek replied.

"Why should I help you?"

"Just do what he says!" I yelled a little more harshly then I intended, This whole back and forth crap coupled with the incessant car horns was pressing my last nerve.

"Fine I'll try" Scott said defeatedly. "Get him out of here." he said looking to my brother.

"I hate you for this so much, both of you" Stiles said giving both Scott and I death glares before pulling off.

As I sat in the back seat all I could do was stare at Derek, I'm pretty sure it was creepy in every form of the word but I couldn't help it, I was worried.

"You're gonna be ok" I muttered and finally reached out to try and sooth him maybe, as soon as my hand made contact with the side of Derek's head I felt a wave of pain that made my vision go black for a second and I felt really lightheaded.

"What are you-" but Derek cut himself off when he saw the shock run across my face and my features dim. "That shouldn't even be possible"

"What shouldn't even be possible?" both me and Stiles asked in unison.

"Pain Transference" Derek replied as if that cleared anything up for us.

"It's an ability werewolves have to absorb and alleviate pain in others" Derek said a look of disbelief on his face.

"Wait, so does that mean she is a werewolf?" Stiles asked taking his eyes off the road to look at both me and Derek.

"I don't-ugh" but Derek didn't get to finish his sentence as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Well I don't really care what it means right now, if I can somehow use this ability to alleviate some of your pain, I will" I reached out and cradled the side of Derek's face in my hand, pain shot through me and I could see my veins turning black along my arm the edges of my vision becoming slightly blurry.

It hadn't been very long before I couldn't take any more and had to wretch my hand away, I quickly braced myself against the roll bar that ran through my brothers jeep hoping not to pass out.

"Don't do that again" Derek growled. "You have no idea what taking my pain will do to your body"

"I don't really care right now, if it alleviates your pain then I'm gonna do it." I growled right back.

"For once I agree with Derek, Sis" Stiles interjected whiping his head around to look at me, then back at the road and then back to me, until finally staying on the road.

"You said it yourself didn't you Derek? The bite is a gift, well maybe this is what I'm meant to use my gift for...to help you" I tried to reason.

Derek didn't say anything, whether it was from the pain he was in or that what I said actually made sense, I wasn't really sure. I took my chance with him distracted and placed my hand back on him, this time I touched him in his shoulder and I felt the pain trickle down my arm and it hurt but not as bad as it had the first time. I wondered if maybe with each time I took his pain if my own body would recover from it quicker?

"You feeling any better" I whispered.

"If I say yes will you stop touching me?" he asked.

"Probably not" I answered honestly trying to give him a smile but this wave of pain seemed to hit me right in the chest, making me cringe slightly."You know you must have a pretty damn high pain tolerance, I'm getting the watered down version and it's still pretty intense..." I breathed.

"Maybe if you weren't so thick headed-" Derek bit out trying to move away from my touch but he'd seemed to have lost his earlier fight.

"You're acting like a baby, is this what happens to you, Big Bad Wolf? You get shot and start acting like a child who doesn't want to take his medicine?" I mocked.

"Big Bad Wolf is about to rip Little Red Riding Hoods-" but Derek's sentence was cut of by my brothers frustrated outburst when his call once again went to voicemail, Scotty must have been ignoring him.

"Come on.." he muttered while hitting the end call button instead of leaving a message."Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" He snapped taking his frustrations out on Derek "We're almost there..."

"Almost where?"Derek asked.

"Your house" Stiles stated.

"What? No, you can't take me there" Derek snapped.

"I can't take you to your own house?" I heard my brothers voice give a squeak, which he usually only did when he was irritated and I knew them butting heads wasn't gonna end well.

"Not when I can't protect myself" Derek deadpanned,Stiles jaw tightened and he whipped over to the side of the road before putting his car in park and cutting the engine.

"Alright, what happens if Scott can't find your little magic bullet, are you dying?" Stiles asked in a stern tone while turning to face Derek.

"Not yet, I have a last resort" Derek responded while pulling his sleeve up his arm revealing a heavily infected looking bullet wound.

"What do you mean? What Last resort?" at this point Stiles finally seemed to notice the open wound and I watched him blanch in disgust. "Oh.My.God. What is that? Oh *dry heave* is that contagious? You know what you should probably just get out" Stiles said pointing to the door.

"Start the car. Now" Derek growled.

"You know I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead" Stiles gestured.

 

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip you're throat out...with my teeth" Derek growled staring pensively at my brother, under the pressure of Derek's gaze as well as his threat, my brother begrudgingly started the car and pulled back on the road.

 

"What is your last resort Derek" I mumbled while running my hand through his hair absentmindedly, once I noticed what I was doing though I quickly stopped.

 

"Don't worry about it, Scott will find the bullet...he has to" he seemed to try and reassure himself.  
I decided to just drop the subject and returned to running my hand through his hair in a comforting gesture, I couldn't believe he was letting me touch him for this long. I couldn't feel much of his pain anymore, maybe it was under manageable levels.  
"How's your pain?" I asked.  
"Fine, I feel more numb then anything, might have something to do with the blood loss" he stated ryely.  
"Try Scott again Stiles" I said tapping my brother on the shoulder frantically.

"You try him" Stiles shot back childishly.

"This isn't time for a temper tantrum Stiles, Derek is losing a lot of blood and my super power doesn't seem to be doing much anymore!" I snapped. "Keep your eyes open Derek ok?" I asked soothingly while trying to gently nudge him.

"Don't panic I'm fine" Derek said gruffly, readjusting in the seat.

Easy for him to say his words didn't make me worry any less, I looked over to my brother who was getting frustrated after his call went to voicemail again. I was shocked that he kept trying after the first time Scott didn't answer, maybe my panic and upset had made him feel bad.

"Scott if you don't pick up this phone I'm gonna- FINALLY! I've been trying to call you for the past 30 minutes dude!" my brother exclaimed after finally getting through to scott, thank god."What am I supposed to do with him?" unfortuanatly I couldn't here the other half of the conversation, why couldn't I have super hearing?

"And, by the way, he's starting to smell" my brother said disgusted. "Like Deeeeath."

"Stiles!" I exclaimed hitting my brother for being so insensitive.

"What about your boss?" Stiles conversation with Scott continued without so much as an acknowledgment, suddenly he held his phone out for Derek to take. "You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you"

"Did you find it?" Derek demanded."Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, got it?"

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." I heard the muffled reply as I leaned closer to the phone, how could Scott even say that? I reached for the phone to chew his ass out only to get my hand swatted. 

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet!" Derek snapped and then quickly hung up the phone.

"So he wants you to take Derek to the Animal Clinic?" I deduced.

"Yup" was Stiles only reply and for the next 10 minutes or so we sat in a awkward silence, only the sounds of me running my hand through Dereks damp hair and his occasional grunts of protest could be heard.

Once we arrived at the Animal Clinic it seemed Stiles couldn't get out of the Jeep fast enough, leaving me to help Derek out. I pulled Dereks good arm over my shoulder and slid him out out of the seat, making sure he was stable on his feet before advancing too much. Stiles was right about one thing, The smell of Death clung to Derek like a wet blanket and it made my stomach turn.

 

"You don't have to help me I'm not totally incapable of-"

"Shut up Derek, I'm done listening to your brooding loner one-liners ok? Let me help you, damn!" I snapped as I hobbled us over to the door where Stiles stood, I gently placed Derek on a pallet of Dry Dog food that was stacked next to the door, before turning to watch my brother fumbling with the spare key. His phone started to buzz in his pocket and his stopped what he was do and pulled it out, I saw Scott's name in the text window header and sighed in relief.

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" he asked Derek.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet" Derek panted.

"Why?" 

"Cause I'm gonna die without it..."

Once my brother had finally gotten the door open he helped me move Derek inside, we crossed the threshold of the inner office and Derek started to strip...his shirt was off and tossed onto the floor and my mind was trying to rationalize that it was necessary, but that didn't stop the blush that I'm sure had consumed my entire face by now.

"Sis!" I heard Stiles say and I snapped my head in his direction, anything to keep from staring so obscenely at Derek like I was.

"What?" I said as calmly as possible.

"Never mind, look Derek that doesn't look like anything a little echinacea and a good nights sleep won't take care of...so, you know me and my Sister will just get out of your hair" Stiles went to grab my arm but I resisted.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me" Derek panted.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" My brother deadpanned.

Derek set to rummaging through the various drawers inside the small vet office, turning over gauze and flinging bandages out of his way in the process. What was he looking for, Maybe something to take the edge off? Or possibly something to control the bleeding? But if that was the case that gauze and those bandages might have done the trick.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, Last resort" Derek muttered while finally coming across what he was looking for.

"Which is?" Stiles and I chimed.

"One of you is gonna cut off my arm" He replied while producing a bone saw from the drawer.

"Oh my god, what if you bleed to death?" Stiles exclaimed after Derek had all but shoved the saw in his direction, as if he had made the decision that Stiles would do it instead of me.

"I'll heal if it works" He slurred around the rudder tourniquet he was currently tying off around his bicep.

As much as I wanted to argue with him, as much as I wanted to reassure him that Scott would make it here in time with the bullet and everything would work out in the end, I couldn't. I would rather him lose a arm then wait any longer and end up dead, why was I so scared at the thought of his death? Then again I had always be scared of death really, ever since mom had died...but I barely knew Derek, I shouldn't have been this terrified at losing someone I barely knew.

"Ugh, look I don't know if I can do this" I heard my brother confess after pressing the trigger and watching the Saw start up.

"Why not?"Derek gritted out.

"Well. because the cutting of the flesh, the sawing of the bone and most of all the BLOOD!" my brother exclaimed.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek said in disbelief.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"Stiles snapped back.

"Ok, then how about this, either you chop off my arm or I chop off your head" Derek growled while staring Stiles down.

"You know what I'm so no buying your threats any-"But my brother was cut off by Derek grabbing him by his collar and pulling him almost all the way over the table that separated them. "Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." Stiles stuttered, Derek's face turned white as a sheet and he bent over the side of the table and-"What? What are you doing? Holy God, what the hell is that?" black blood spattered the ground at my brothers feet.

"It's my body-Trying to heal itself." Derek swallowed harshly and stared out through half lidded eyes.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job"Stiles snarked and I swatted him in the arm while rushing closer to Derek's side.

"Now, you gotta do it now!" Derek snapped.

"Look honestly, I don't think I can." My brother muttered.

"Just do it!"

"Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" Stiles started up the saw once or twice to test it, then pressed it to Derek's arm and was just about to start it again when Scott came through the doorway.

"Stiles!" Scott exclaimed.

"Scott?" My brother turned to look at said boy.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Oh you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares" Stiles gave a sigh of relief and I did as well, things might be looking up. Derek might just make it through this with all his limbs.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked.

I watched Scott fumble in his pocket trying to produce the bullet, once he got it out he quickly handed it to Derek who blinked rapidly trying to get his eyes to focus on the task at hand.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Scott wondered.

"I'm gonna-I'm gonna" I watched Derek's eyes zoning in and out and his eyelids started to droop, he was going to-but before I could even finish that thought he was crashing to the ground, the bullet went fliying out of his hand and rolling away under one of the tables.

"No,no,no,no,no" I heard Scott muttering as he hit the ground trying to snatch the bullet up, but I was more concerned about Derek at the moment. He was barely breathing, his color was almost completely gone from his face and he wasn't responding to any of my attempt to wake him.

"Derek, come on Derek don't do this to me!" I muttered while shaking him I repeatedly tapped my hand across his cheek but still no response.

"Derek, Derek, come on wake up! Scott what are we gonna do?" I heard my brother ask as he came down to join me at Derek's side.

"I don't know I can't reach it" Scott whined, frantically trying to reach the bullet that seemed to have fallen down one of the floor drains.

"He's not waking up!" Stiles yelled still trying to shake Derek awake, at this point I had distanced myself from him, curling up into myself against the far wall. "I think he's dying, I think he's dead!" 'He's Dead' kept repeating in my head, 'He's dead and you did nothing to stop it!' I was completely useless!

"Just hold on,Come on.Oh! I got it! I got it!" Scott said triumphantly.

"Please don't kill me for this" I heard Stiles say before he reared back and punched Derek across the face."Ugh, OW! God..."it seemed to work because Derek snapped awake looking around wide-eyed and semi-alert.

"Give me-" Derek said and Scott gave hime the bullet again.

Derek stood up next to the large silver table and put the bullet between his teeth, he rocked the bullet back and forth until the slug separated from the casing and he poured the powder inside out onto the table. After producing a lighter, he lit what was inside the bullet on fire and then scooped the ashes into his hand and pressed them into the open bullet wound.

"Ughhhhhhh!" he fell to the floor writhing in pain, his hips humping the air in a obscene manner that almost made me turn away embarrassed, the veins that had turned black from the infection retreated and the bullet wound disappeared all together right in-front of our eyes.

"That. was. AWESOME!" Yes!" I heard stiles exclaim as he gave a little fist pump.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked.

"Well except for the agonizing pain" Derek quipped.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health?" Stiles shot back and man if looks could kill, I'm pretty sure my brother would be dead.

I still sat there, in my spot huddled against the wall, I don't know why I hadn't moved yet...Derek was ok so what was wrong with me? As if saying that out loud all eyes in the room were on me, Stiles approached and bent down to eye level.

"You alright?" he asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yea, I'm fine..." I replied while getting up onto shaky legs. "Just...nothing- I'm fine" 

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything -"Scott said while turning to face Derek, who was still looking down at his arm, flexing and un-flexing his hand.

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek spat bitterly.

"Well. why not? They're a lot freaking nicer then you are." Scott replied.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are" Derek snarled, he then pulled on his shirt that was previously discarded when we came in, before both him and Scott left without so much as another word.

"Yea don't worry about us, you're welcome!" Stiles yelled in there direction. "Can you believe that guy?" he asked while turning to face me.

"Can you just take me home?" I muttered.

"Sis, what's wrong?" He asked, going from pissed off at Derek to concerned about me.

"Nothing, I just want to go home ok?" I snapped while heading for the exit. Stupid Derek, with his stupid face and almost dying! I don't know what pissed me off more, the fact that Derek didn't thank any of us for saving his life or that I let it bother me so much that he didn't thank us...

"Men!"


	13. Stroll down memory lane.

I sat at home alone, surprisingly considering my brother had been pestering me since we had gotta back from the vet clinic the night we saved Derek. He kept telling me that I shouldn't let it bug me, the fact that Derek hadn't thanked us and pretty much left without a word in our direction, but I didn't care...no really I didn't, Derek could take his thank you's and shove them right up his-

"No, that's not a productive thought process" I muttered aloud to myself, it had been 2 days now without so much as a word from Derek and I was fine, I chanced a glance over at my cell phone...just fine.

I shot up out of my chair and paced my room, there had to be something I coud find to do tonight, maybe I should have taken my dad up on his offer of a ride-along with him. I could go rent a movie, Video 2C wasn't that far and Stiles had left his Jeep here...no, he'd flip if he knew I took his 'baby' out.

"Too bad you don't have any friends, maybe you could be out with them right now." I growled at my reflection as I passed infront of my mirror. "One of the first signs of insanity: Talking to yourself...what a catch, no wonder Derek hasn't called you" I sighed once more and plopped down on my bed, I had never been this hung up on a guy in my entire life and quite frankly it scared me.

I rolled over to the right side of my bed and pulled my comforter and bed-skirt out of the way, I reached under my bed and pulled a old shoe box out from under it. I sat it it on my bed and ran my hand across the top, in my mother's handwriting it read 'Treasure Chest' and had glitter and beads glued all over it, my mom had made it one year for my birthday when I told her I wanted a pirate themed party. I pulled the top of and looked inside at all my wonderful treasure's, most people probably wouldn't call what was inside treasure but to me...it was better then gold.

Pictures, of course anyone could say that picture are something to be treasured, but these were all my favorites of me and my mom. The first one was when I was four or five years old, my mom and dad had taken me to a pumpkin patch one of the last outing we had before stiles was born...I remember she was almost as big as the bright orange pumpkins that surrounded us, her laugh I remember it so vividly when I told her 'Mommy, you're my favorite pumpkin!'

The next picture was when I was going through my 'Princess' stage, I don't think anyone but my mom could get me out of that dress when it needed to be washed. She had made it herself from some material she had found in the bargain bin at one of the fabric stores in town, she had spent a month working on it in her spare time and when she gave it to me, I didn't know this at the time but my dad told me years later that she was worried I would hate it...as if!

I shuffled through picture after picture, my 3rd grade play, 4th grade field trip...I stopped when I came to the last one, it was one of the last pictures of my mom before she had gotten sick. We had went out to the lake, it was so beautiful that day, my mom and I sat on the dock while my brother and dad'tried' catching us dinner. We had pizza that night if you wondered.

I laid the pictures down and went back to look at the rest of my treasures, old library cards and driver's licences that had my mom's pictures on them with a beautifully crafted 'Claudia Stilinski' across the bottom. I loved her handwriting. Birthday cards and bows from present long since opened, notes left by the tooth fairy, one of my dad's old police badges. He probably wonders what happened to that.

At the top corner all the way at the bottom of the box was a small black compact, inside was a small brush and half the original contents, which was a soft rose colored blush...it wasn't anything special to anyone but me, it wasn't the most expensive blush out there just a drug store cover-girl brand blush. But to me it was everything, because everytime I opened it up it took me back, back to those mornings I would get up and run into my parents room to find her putting it on and when she'd see me in the reflection of the mirror she would smile and say-

'There's my pretty girl'

And I'd run over to her giggling and she'd dab the little brush into the blush and lightly dust it across my cheeks, it always smelt so good to me but I could never understand why...maybe because it was her's. 'Remember, less is more' she'd repeat everytime while blending it with her thumb.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I had to brush it away quickly before it dripped on anything in the box, I put everything back inside and placed the top back on, before whispering an 'I love you, mom' and sliding it back under my bed.

Just as I came back up from that I heard my phone let out a 'buzz,buzz,buzz' from it's place on my desk and quickly got up to check it, my heart pitter pattering at the thought it might be Derek.

Stiles: Dead body at Video 2C! Lydia and Jackson might have seen something...I think it might have been the Alpha.

Me: Did you call Scotty?

Stiles:Him and Derek are here, skulking around the rooftop...I'll let you know if I hear anything.

Me:Ok

So it WAS me Derek was avoiding? He seemed to still be helping Scott with all this, he didn't just stop talking to everybody since the whole near death experience thing but me. Was it something I did? Or didn't do? I scrolled through my contacts and hovered over his name for a minute contemplating on whether to call him or not, I decided NOT was the best option for right now, if he needed to talk to me he could sack up and call himself.

I let out a frustrated grunt into my pillow and then flicked off my bedside light, before pulling back my covers and climbing under...he'll call tomorrow.

The Next Day

Today was Stiles Parent Teacher conferences, My Dad was pretty sure he was going to go in to hear something about some completely off the wall thing Stiles had done and I had tried to reassure him everything would be fine.

"Conferences start at 7:30, did you still wanna go?" my Dad asked turning to face me. "I mean when is the next time you'll be able to hear first hand all the trouble your brother is getting into...you know what don't answer that"

"Hahaha, yeah I'll go. Might be able to see some of my old teachers, I kinda miss some of them" it was a total lie of course, I couldn't stand any of my teachers really, I could tolerate Finstock but teachers like Harris...god I hated that little weasel! "I just have something to do before that, I'll meet you there"

"Wait, how are you gonna get there?" my Dad shouted at my retreating form.

"I'll figure it out" I replied.

After grabbing my phone and pulling on one of my Dad's sweatshirts, I lifted Stiles spare set of keys and temporarily misappropriated his Jeep to drive down to the Beacon Hills Preserve. I figured why wait for him to call, why go through him possibly not answering my phone call, I'll just go knocking on his front door.

I parked the Jeep about a quarter of a mile away from the Hale House and figured I'd walk the rest of the way, once I saw it coming up ahead in the distance the butterflies in my stomach started. I kept feeling my phone vibrated in my pocket with about a dozen texts from Stiles asking where I went with his Jeep, I decided to just turn the phone off otherwise he'd start calling me.

Before I knew it I was standing at the front door, my fist raised to knock when the door swung open to reveal a very sweaty, shirtless Derek.

"Go home" was all he said, but I ignored him and pushed my way past him into his house.

"Not until you tell me why you haven't called me." I said. 

"Excuse me?" he said while brushing past me this time in order to continue what he was doing before I had arrived, which was work out it seemed. "What do we have to talk about?"

"I don't know, maybe a thank you would have been nice to hear! I did help save your life you know? Or how about calling to tell me about the Alpha attacking that video store clerk...hell you could have just called to say 'Hey' instead of ignoring me!" I yelled, Derek dropped down from the door frame where he was doing pull-ups and his face held and irritated glare.

"Look, whatever little fantasies you have flittering around your little head about us, it's not gonna happen. As far as I'm concerned the only time we need to talk is if the Alpha comes after you again, we're not friends and we'll never will be friends! You're just a silly little girl,with some silly little crush." Derek barked before turning away from me again.

"Crush?" I said a little higher pitched then I had meant to. "I don't have a crush on you, you egotistical, grumpy, asshole! I could care less if you called me, I just thought both me and my brother deserved a small 'Thank you' for saving your sorry ass!" I shot back furiously, he was in my face in a flash and I almost stumbled back but I was cornered as i felt wall meet my back.

"Your heartbeat tells me something different, that's how I know you're lying...that's how I can tell what you're feeling." Derek said in a harsh whisper. 

"Fuck-" but I was cut off when Derek snapped his head to look at the door, throwing his hand up to silence me. 

"Hide" he growled.

"No screw you, don't play the concerned-" but he wasn't listening, instead he just threw me over his shoulder like a ragdoll and booked it up the stairs. When he put me on my feet again, he pushed me up against the wall at the top of the stairs and put his finger infront of his mouth in a 'shhh' sign.

"Hunters" he mouthed right before the door was kicked in


	14. Beware:Hunters carrying Lightsabers!

I heard the sounds their heavy boots made as they hit the old charred wood of the floor downstairs, we tried to keep as quiet as possible as the hunters talked amongst themselves while they entered the house in search of Derek.

"No one home?" one of the male hunters spoke first.

"Oh, he's here.He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." a female voice responded.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the back yard" the male voice from earlier joked.

"Really? A dog joke?" the female mused, I could almost hear her eye role. "We're going there and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like,too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her first litter." I was horrified how could someone say something like that? I watched as Derek got more and more angry, his eyes flashed blue and I could tell it was taking everything in him not to go downstairs. "Too bad she howled like a bitch,WHEN WE CUT HER IN HALF!" that was all she wrote, he let out a terrifying growl that rattled me at my core, before he took to the stairs.

I heard him send one flying against the wall before leaping over the banister to take out another. Then it was silent for a second, Derek seemed to be planning his next move carfully, I could hear him stalking around the lone hunter left standing, I assumed it was the female but I wasn't sure.

*ZAPPING*

(THUD)

What was that? Was Derek ok?

"Wow, this one grew up in all the right places" I heard the female hunter say seductively while pacing the floor. "I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." she chuckled, what should I do? Go down there and confront her, or stay up here and let Derek deal with it?

I could hear movement downstairs again, the sound of Derek dragging himself across the floor as the woman stalked up on him, just when it sounded like he was poised to attack again I heard the unsettling zapping noise again and Derek crumbling to the floor.

The woman laughed.

"Oh, 900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity,were you?Or fire" she laughed again. "Which is why I'm gonna let you in a little secret. And,well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try and catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste." whoever this woman was deserved to get punched in the throat and it took all my strength not to be the one to do it. "Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your balls. We didn't kill her." she paused as if waiting for Derek to respond. "You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time" Derek gritted out.

"Sweetie" she zapped him again, I moved involuntarily at the sound of it, causing the floorboards to creak and groan in the otherwise silent house."What was that? do you have other guests Derek? How rude of you not to invite them down..." I heard her boots clunking against the floor boards again as she approached the stairs. "Why don't you come down and join the party...don't make me have to come up there after you!" but I waited there pressed up against the wall, would she really come looking? "Aw, fine then if the threat of me coming up won't bring you out..." I heard her walking again but she wasn't coming up the stairs, infact she sounded like she was going back-

*ZAPPING*

"Maybe I'll just keep playing with Derek until our little friend decides to come out of hiding..."

*ZAPPING continues...*

"Please, stop it!" I said while coming into full veiw of the female hunter, she was taller the me, blonde, pretty...if it wasn't for her being a complete psychopath. "I'm here so just stop" I muttered trying not to make eye contact with her, instead I chose to stare at Derek who was lying on the dust floor leaning against the wall.

"Well,well, well what do we have here? Another beta?" she mused while taking to circling me.

"Sh-she's nobody" Derek chattered while his body still shook with aftershocks of the electricity.

"She doesn't seem like nobody" she smiled at me. "Who are you, hmm? Seems a bit young for you Derek, I thought you only liked older women" she laughed.

"I'm the Sheriff's daughter and you really shouldn't be out here...this is county property" don't know why I thought she'd care, walking around with that lightsaber in her back pocket and all.

"The Sheriff's little girl. Chris told me about you..." she got closer and used the electric baton to move the collar on my sweatshirt to get a better view of my scar. "You were bit by the Alpha, am I right? But you didn't turn...hm, you're interesting." she kept smiling at me and it was very unsettling. "So, if you aren't a werewolf, why are you out here with Derek?" she mused.

"Would you believe a huge coincidence?" I said hopefully.

"Sweetie, I'm not stupid. You get bit by a rouge Alpha and just happen to stumble upon the only other werewolf around here? Uh-uh, let's try the truth...unless" She pressed the button on her baton and it started to spark, she then held it dangerously close to Derek again.

"Ok,ok, Look the reason I'm out here is...it's because...Of my crush on him" I said referencing Derek with my finger. "Huge crush, pretty pathetic really since he's so far out of my league and all. I came here to ask him if he wanted to have lunch, maybe see a movie, go for a walk..." maybe if I kept her talking it would give Derek more of a chance to recover.

"*Sigh*My brother told me about that sarcasm" she said her face losing it's humor and turning to a more stern expression. "Sit down, right next to him I have more to say and I really don't feel like having to worry about what you're doing" she snapped.

I did exactly as I was told and took a seat next to Derek on the dusty floor, he was still trembling from all the electrictity. I made sure my sleeves were pulled all the way down before gripping his wrist with my small hand, the black viens on my arm were well hidden from the hunter's gaze and the pain I was recieving from Derek was nowhere near the level of his gunshot, so it didn't really register on my features.

"Now, where were we?Oh right, you thought I was lying...about killing your sister, isn't that right?" She looked to Derek for confirmation."Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay?" she said while getting closer to Derek, causing me to grip his arm harder. "We - didn't - kill - your - sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy.Unless - You don't know who he is either. Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?" She turned her back on us and suddenly I was swept up into strong arms and ushered out the door, gunshots ringing out only seconds later.  
Once we got quite a distance away Derek stopped and set me down on my feet again, he looked back at his house maybe to see if she was following us?

"She shot at us!" I snapped. "That psycho bitch shot at us, she could have killed me...I need to tell my dad and have her arrest-"

"No!" Derek's loud outburst startled me. "God. don't you get it? You're daddy can't protect you! You're screwed now, Chris knows about you and now so does Kate...just great" he brushed past me and started walking towards town, I just stood there not saying anything still trying to process that he seemed to always be yelling at me as well as completely over looking that I helped his ass!

"Well I'm just gonna go find my brothers Jeep and get the hell out of here, good luck with that whole being a complete ass thing or whatever" I muttered while heading in the opposite direction as him.

"Wait" he said in a almost defeated sigh, I turned back around to face him. "You're right, I am being a Ass. Thank you...for helping me" the words were probably leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Ew, that sounded so weird coming out of your mouth" I said aloud before I could stop myself, Derek looked taken aback at my statment. "Look, whatever little fantasies you have flittering around your head about us, it's not gonna happen." I quoted his earlier statement, trying to lighten the mood.

Derek seemed to realize what I was doing and smirked, just a little, while nodding his head.

"Funny" he said. "But I am serious...thank you."

"Yeah, you're welcome I guess, just maybe stop getting hurt. The pain thing is an experience I'd rather not have for a while." I replied over my shoulder as I headed back to Stiles Jeep. "I'd offer you a ride but we're not really friends you know?" I turned to look at him again, only to realize he was gone. "Geez, who is he anyway,Batman?"


	15. Cougar loose on School grounds...

After I got in the Jeep I tore hell out of there, heading towards Beacon Hills High School, tonight was Stiles parent teacher conferences and I told my Dad I would go with him.

Once I pulled in the parking lot I could see my Dad waiting there at the front entrance, he checked his watch then looked out at the crowd of cars, I honked the horn and he looked over.

" You and Stiles are so much alike it's scary" I said as I walked up to him.

"Not sure if that's a compliment, what happened to being here on time? what were you doing anyway?" he responded.

I thought about telling him, telling him how Kate Argent had shot at both me and Derek, but I knew Derek was right and I didn't want my Dad mixed up in all this.

"Prying the keys to the Jeep from Stiles cold dead hands..." I jested.

"Funny, but you know I'm the one who gets to kill him, depending how this whole thing goes" my dad responded.

Once we got in the school I felt anxiety wash over me, I hadn't gone to school in almost 3 years yet it still seemed to fill me with dread just setting foot in this place. I had a theory that they must pump something through the vents, something that made you hate this place and everything it stood for and I still stood by that theory.

"Bringing back memories?" My Dad wondered when he saw me looking around.

"Yea...none that I like, AP English, AP Science...no friends" I muttered the last part under my breath.

"I never dreaded coming to your Conferences though, if that helps" my had reassured while nudging my shoulder.

"A little, I am the good kid though so..." the words tasted bitter in my mouth, I was the good kid yet I had been doing nothing but lying to him since I ended up in the hospital. "Who's first?" I asked.

"Harris." My dad read the sheet.

"Ughhh"

After meeting with almost everyone of my Brothers teachers, some of which recognized me, we were now on our way to our last stop.

"Coach Finstock" I said while entering his office, he looked up and at first I didn't think he'd remember me but suddenly recognization washed over his face.

"Stilinski! Didn't I pass you already?"he joked while rising to his feet."What brings you here?" he asked before realizing my Dad was right behind me. "Woah Deja Vu, what's going on?"

"We're here for a Parent Teacher conference, it's for my brother Stiles." I replied.

"Right, right, right!" he replied while setting behind the desk once again and shuffling through papers."Stiles, that's right. I thought "Stiles" was his last name." he said while looking over my brothers record. "You named your kid "Stiles Stilinski"?.

"No, that's just what he likes to me called." my dad responded.

"Oh. Well, I like to be called "cupcake"-" he whispered, more to himself then us. "What is his first name?" Coach finally asked.

I see my dad tap the top of the folder, where my brothers given name was written.

"Wow, that's a form of child abuse. I don't - I don't even know how to pronounce that." I could hear my dad give an aggravated sigh.

"It was his mothers fathers name" my dad said.

"You must really love your wife" a tenseness took over both me and my Dad at the mention of my Mother.

"I did." I heard my Dad's solemn reply.

"Well this just got awkward..." Coach muttered under his breath."So,Stiles: great kid, zero ability to focus, super-smart, never takes advantage of his talents..." Coach read off, underling zero-ability to focus.

"What do you mean?" my father asked.

"Well for his final question on his midterm exam, he detailed the entire history of the male circumcision." Coach replied and I almost choked while trying to suppress my laugh.

"Well, I mean, it does have historical significance, right? I mean..." my Dad tried to reason.

"I teach Economics..." Coach clarified.

"Crap..." my dad sighed.

"A Metaphor, maybe?" I tried to reason with my dad, but he didn't seem to be having it. 'Sorry Stiles I tried' I thought.

"I'm gonna kill him" I heard him huff while he readjusted in his chair. "So is that it, or is there more?"

"How much time you got?" Coach replied.

*Sometime Later*

"I'm so glad that's over" I sighed while me and my Dad both exited the school. "I thought Coach was never gonna let us leave..." I shook my head.

A scream ripped through the parking lot, after me and my dad split to go to our respected vehicles. I looked around frantically and watched as people started to scatter and hide, I felt a tug on my arm and realized my Dad had made his way back to me.

"Stay close to me, something's loose in the parking lot" He said sternly.

"What is it?" I panicked.

"Some animals loose in the parking lot, pretty big and really fast" He replied and I felt my heart sink, was it The Alpha? Had he come after me? "Take this" my Dad said, making me look up at what he was holding.

"Your back up service revolver?" I said in a harsh whisper. "I don't even remember how to shoot it anymore, i'll just keep close"

"Just take it, if that thing comes at you, you put it down!" He said pushing it into my hands, before going off after the 'cougar'.

I watched him moving among the cars in the parking lot, people still panicked and moved in packs, making themselves that much bigger of a target. Just as he came past a white car with it's lights on, it backed up suddenly and knocked him to the ground throwing his gun from his hand.

"Dad!" I shouted about to rush up to him, just as I did a mob of people blocked my path. All I could see through the mass of people was my Dad looking around for his gun, then reaching for the holster on his ankle only to realize he had given it to me. Low growls could be heard above the crowd and I started to push my way through them, it was going to get my Dad and he had no way to protect himself.

*BANG*

A gun shot reverberated off the walls of the school, had my Dad gotten to his gun? I had just made it to the front of the crowd, and I realized it wasn't my Dad who had shot the now dead Cougar, It was Chris Argent.

"Dad" I muttered running up to his side, trying my best to avoid eye contact with Chris. "Are you ok?" I asked helping him to he feet.

"As fine as someone can be after getting hit by a car" he groaned while holding his side.

"Everyone alright over here?" I heard Chris Argent ask.

"Yeah, we're fine. You got a permit to carry that right?" my Dad asked motioning towards the Desert Eagle Chris was holding.

"Sure do, right here Sheriff" he said quickly producing his Concealed Weapons Permit . "I use it mostly for...Hunting" he replied in a cryptic way, only I really understood the double meaning.

"We should get going Dad" I said bitterly while still looking at Mr. Argent. "I want you to get checked out at the Hospital."

"Ha, can you believe it? Sometime she makes me feel like I'm the kid" my Dad joked.

"Kids are like that sometimes...Hope everything ok"Chris replied while putting his hand up in a 'Goodbye' gesture.

"Prick" I muttered under my breath.

"What'd you say honey?" my Dad asked.

"Nothing, let's get you to the Hospital..." I said rushing him to his truck.

*Back at Home*

After we got Home I had to listen to Stiles lecturing me on taking his 'Baby' without his permission, along with Questions about how Dad got hurt and What I was doing all day. I didn't tell him the truth of course, guess I had to keep up this lying streak I was on, I told him some story about Shopping and running some errands in town I'm kinda shocked he bought it.

When I was finally alone in my room I collapsed on my bed, today had been so draining both physically and mentally. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started to flip through my contacts, I wanted to call Derek and check in on how he's doing...if he was still safe.

Riiiiiiing...Riiiiiing-

"Hello?" Derek's gruff voice was a welcomed sound.

"Hey, I just wanted to call and make sure you're still ok. I didn't want you strung up in a basement somewhere getting tortured or something." God that sounded stupid, I really shouldn't have called.

"..."

Had he hung up? No, I didn't hear a beeping noise to signal the end of the call, he was just ignoring me then?

"Hello?" I asked.

"I heard ya, I just- Nevermind, I'm fine. What about you?" he asked.

"M-Me? Yeah, I had to go to Stiles Parent Teacher conferences with my Dad..." I couldn't believe it, me and Derek Hale actually holding a civilized conversation.

"I'm guessing that didn't go well" he said.

"You have no idea,Chris Argent was there...I'm just lucky the Cougar showed up when it did." I said.

"You're sure it was a Cougar?" He pressed upon hearing that.

"Yup, Argent shot the thing. Saved my Dad actually..." I replied, it's weird how I hadn't really took the time to realize that Chris Argent had in fact, saved my Dads life.

"Don't let him fool you, saving your Dad was probably unintentional" he scoffed.

"Maybe, Speaking about hunters, you can't really go back to your house now cause of them, huh? Where are you staying? Ca-Cause if you needed to you could-" I left the end of the sentence open as an invitation for him.

"I'm fine, I've got places I can stay." Derek replied.

"Right, no I figured. Anyway, That's all I needed...bye, I guess." But I didn't hang up, I guess I was secretly hoping he'd want to keep talking.

"What are you up to tomorrow night?" I heard him ask and I felt my heart start to flutter.

" Nothing, why?" I replied hopefully.

"I want you to hang out with Scott, keep an eye on him if you could" he said, well I wasn't expecting that.

"Yea, sure thing. That won't look suspicious at all...I hope"

Then the phone went silent.

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

"Annnnnnnnd he hung up..." I sighed, putting the phone on my nightstand I drifted into thought.

'Smooth, inviting a previous person of interest in his Sisters murder to stay the night at the Sheriffs house, can't believe he said no!' I reprimanded myself. 'He can barely stand you as it is, he just keeps you on the hook so he can use you to get information on Scott...' I felt a sinking feeling in my chest, not because of realization that Derek might just be using me...but because those thoughts weren't my own.


	16. Teaching Scott leads to unexpected things...

"I am capable of Shopping unassisted, you know that right?" Scott said smartly as we entered the parking structure, heading back to the car after getting groceries.

"Says the guy who forgot the list. You're lucky I did come, your mom wouldn't have half the things she needed." I replied while following behind him.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately" He said defensively.

"I've noticed, seeing as this is the second level we have checked and still no car..." I sighed.

"I'm was sure I parked here" he muttered while setting down his grocery bags and fishing in his pocket, pulling out his keys he hit the clicker.

Nothing.

He hit the clicker about 2 or 3 more times before the car horn beeped...

"Above us" I said with a eye roll.

Scott then went to pick up the groceries, when the half gallon of milk he bought rolled out of the bag.

"No,no,no" he went chasing after it, only for it to roll under a car."Great" he was just about to get on his hands and knees to get it, when suddenly it came rolling back, four puncture marks running down the side.

He backed up rapidly, growls reverberated off the walls and we both started to panic. Scott grabbed my wrist in a vice grip and shot off into a full on run, it was taking everything in me to even keep up with him I was never really athletically gifted so to speak. When we finally stopped we ducked down behind a car on the opposite side of the parking structure, Scott was trying to calm his breathing and no doubt his heartbeat when he seemed to have an idea, he stood back up and began setting off car alarms all around us.

'Pretty Smart' I thought.

He made it down both sides letting off every car alarm he could, it was weird-  
just how many cars had alarms on them in here?then suddenly it went silent. Well as silent as it could be with car alarms blaring, but I couldn't hear Scott's running any longer so I figured he must be hiding.

*Cell phone ringing*

'Crap! What a time for his phone to ring' I thought while scrambling to my feet, I knew I wouldn't be much help in a fight against the Alpha but I sure as hell wasn't gonna let Scott face it alone.

"Scott" I called out while rounding the corner, there he was at the end of the row being pinned to the hood of a car, by none other then..."Derek?"

" And now because of that, you got both you and her killed." he sighed finally releasing Scott. He started to walk towards me and I found with every step he took, my fear was diminishing and quickly being replaced by anger.

"You had me follow Scott all day for this? So you could attack him in some empty parking structure, for what, huh? Some kind of pack bonding experience" I exclaimed.

"I said I'd teach him, I never said when" Derek replied while breezing past me.

"Ok, but I was fast though right?" Scott said, running up beside Derek.

"Not fast enough" Derek countered.

"But-but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" I could tell Scott wanted nothing more then for Derek to be proud of him.

"Until your phone rang" Derek said shooting down Scott's hopes once more.

"Yeah, but that was - I mean - Would you just stop?Please?" Scott exclaimed causing Derek to slow down and finally stop, turning around to face Scott. "What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this."

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you." Derek said.

"What do I have to do?" Scott asked.

"You have to get rid of distractions. You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you, get rid of her." Derek held up Scott's phone for him to see 'Allison' flashing across the screen.

"What, just because of her family?" Scott accused. "Wait-wait!" Scott exclaimed as Derek held his phone up and then smashed it against the wall, shattering it.

"You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around." Derek snapped.

"I can get angry" Scott growled.

"Not angry enough. This is the only way I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until the full moon." Derek asked.

"If you can teach me, I can stay away from her" it was a bold face lie but Derek seemed to believe him.

While Scott gathered up the groceries to put them in the car finally, I followed Derek. I had things I wanted to talk about with him, things I didn't want Scott to over hear.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" Derek asked.

"I wanted to talk to you...alone" I replied.

"Are you forgetting Scott can probably hear everything we're saying?"he mused.

"Yeah well i'm sure that listening to us is the last thing on his mind, seeing as he's too busy plotting your death" I joked. "Anyway, I wanted to know-what I wanted to ask is-"but I couldn't bring myself to say it, what if I told him about these thoughts I'd been experiencing and he thought I was crazy? What if I was crazy? So I panicked and just blurted out the first thing I could. "You wanna hang out sometime?"

Great, in my haste I had blurted out something completely ridiculous. Derek was gonna think I was crushing on him for sure now, I had to get myself out of this...Maybe tell him I was joking? That might just make him angrier, then again I wasn't sure at this point if Derek was able to express any other emotion besides anger...and hate.

"Sure" Derek's reply took me completely by surprise.

"What? Really?" I exclaimed.

"Why not, it will give me more of a chance to get to know you" was his response, then he started to walk away, no doubt back to his car. "Tomorrow, 6pm"

"O-ok!" I managed to say.

What just happened?

The whole way back to the car I asked myself that question, had I really just asked Derek Hale out? And he said yes?! Something wasn't right. Doubt plagued my mind the entire way home, Scott kept asking me questions and trying to engage me in conversation but I only nodded my head, or gave a 'Yeah' in response even if what he said didn't call for it.

When we pulled up in front of my house was when I finally snapped out of it, I thanked Scott and quickly got out and rushed inside. My brother was home but was no doubt studying in his room, nothing school related I'm sure, probably just looking over old case files and maybe some stuff to help Scott during the full moon.

I shut my door and it gave a resounding click in our otherwise silent house, why was I doing this to myself? I should never have even put myself in this position, Derek and me really had nothing in common...besides Scott. 

 

What would we talk about? What would I wear? Oh my god, I just realized I really didn't have anything to wear! Was this normal? Did all girls worry this much when going on a date or was it just me? I walked over to my closet and opened it up, inside were clothes you would probably expect to find more in Stiles closet then mine. 

'Hoodie, Hoodie, Sweater, Hoodie,Jeans,Jeans,Plaid shirt,Plaid shirt, Tank top, Hoodie'

Did I really not own anything that would be presentable for a date? After pushing almost all of my clothes to one side of my closet I found it, it wasn't the prettiest dress and I don't even remember owning it, but there it was-A floral spaghetti strap dress pushed all the way to the back of my closet.

"Is it too cold for this?" I mused while pulling it out and holding it up to myself, we did live in California so it's not like it was snowing or anything but it certainly wasn't summer. 'Fuck it, this is gonna have to do' I thought, hanging it on the back of my closet door.

I paced around my room for almost an hour before I could even bring myself to lay down, I didn't know how I would get any sleep with my mind working overtime trying to bring up everything that could possibly go wrong tomorrow, but eventually I had calmed down enough to slowly drift off.


	17. Do dates usually end with so much blood shed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm sure you guys are pissed cause I haven't updated...but I have, just not on here. Sorry.  
> I hope you continue to read and enjoy, I'm almost finished with my next chapter as well...I just have to read it over.

*Buzz,Buzz,Buzz*

I startled awake when I felt the familiar buzz of my phone vibrating beside me, after I had finally managed to find it in the mass of covers and sheets I brought it up to my face to look at it.

Stiles:

Sis, I might be a little late tonight. Im trying to teach Scotty control with one of coaches heart monitors, it hasn't gone great so far. All he's managed to do is get his ass beat and pelted with lacrosse balls.

I shook my head, why my brother thought he was the best person to teach Scott control was beyond me, he could barely control himself. My eyes drifted up to the time that appeared on the top part of my phones screen,2:35pm stared back at me. I panicked, how could I possibly manage to sleep that long?

Throwing my covers off me was a challenge in itself, how they managed to twist and twine there way around my legs like this was a mystery, thinking I was free I went to stand-only to fall flat on my face in a heap on the floor.

"Motherf- Keep fucking doing it" I snapped at my bedspread while kicking frantically to get my legs free the rest of the way.

Once that whole ordeal was over with I rushed into the bathroom and shut the door, I flipped the shower on and didn't even wait for it to heat up before jumping in.

"Coooold" I muttered as the freezing water pelted my body, eventually it got up to temperature though and I started to wash up. While I washed my hair I started to think again, something that wasn't good with a over active mind like mine, but that realization didn't stop me.

'Ok, don't make a fool of yourself tonight Stilinski! It's Derek, you've talked to him before it's nothing to worry about."I reassured myself.

'Do you really believe that?You're gonna make a fool of yourself. You should just call him and tell him you can't make it.' my hand shot up to my head, these thoughts were back...but why? 'You ever stop and ask-Why would Derek agree to this? You aren't friends. Oh-that's right, Scott. Just like he used you to make sure Scott was right where he wanted him to be. With you. It's easier to track someone when you have something to track...or in your case someone'

"Just stop." I said falling to my knees in the shower, why couldn't I get rid of these thoughts? I shook my head from side to side to try and clear my mind, and it seemed to work because I didn't hear anything. I stood back up on shaky legs and continued to wash myself off, even after the water ran cold I didn't want to stop, having these thoughts invade my mind made me feel so violated and I just wanted to feel clean.

I reluctantly got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a large fluffy towel, my feet dripped as I walked over to stand in front of the vanity above the sink, running a hand across the smooth surface of the mirror I reveal a sliver of my reflection. It wasn't until the second swipe that I felt a chill run down my spine though, there in the reflection of the mirror-framed in the window above our shower sat two glowing red eyes.

I quickly whipped around, my heart was pounding a mile a minute but when I turned to face the window-nothing, was I hallucinating? I shook my head, at least the voices had stopped.

After drying off I quickly ran a brush through my hair and then blow dried it. I was surprised when it didn't frizz up but I didn't dwell on it too much, it might hear me and decide to prove me wrong. I then applied a light layer of foundation, then some blush and mascara and finally I covered my lips in a wine colored lip stain.

Stepping back I looked at myself, I actually felt pretty for once-save the large jagged scar on my collar but maybe I could cover it with my hair? What am I talking about, it's not like Derek doesn't know it's there...dumb.

Padding into my room I dropped my towel and walked over to my dresser, I pulled on a pair of fresh panties and bra-neither of which matched but I didn't really have any that did. Should I? Maybe I should run to the store real quick and pick up a matching bra and pantie set...No, what am I thinking, it's just a simple date it's not like I'm modeling them for him or anything.

The dress looked short once I pulled it on, it only hit about mid-thigh and that was being generous, I didn't really have time to find anything different though so this was going to have to do. Maybe I could find a cardigan to pair with it? That way if I got cold or had to bend over, I didn't want to flash anyone...yeah, that's what I'll do.

Perfect.

I turned and twirled in front of my mirror, trying to look at myself from every angle and I was actually happy with how I looked. Hopefully that was a sign, a sign that maybe this night would go alright and I wouldn't end up making a complete fool out of myself.

~Hooonk,Hooonk~

The sudden noise startled me, was Derek here already? It was only-

6:05pm

"What the- how did it get so late without me realizing?" I grabbed my purse and shoes and darted down the stairs. I opened the door and stepped out while still pulling on my shoes, when I straightened up I could see Derek's Black Camaro parked on the other side of the street.

"Here goes nothing, I guess" I said to myself while making my way across the street.

When I slid into the car I quickly realized two things:1)I was way over dressed, Derek was in his usual outfit-Black Leather Jacket, dark shirt and Dark jeans and 2)Derek seemed irritated, already?

"Sorry, I know you said 6, I was just-"

"It's fine" He muttered, putting the car in drive and pulling onto the road.

The car ride was quiet and I wondered if this was how the whole night was gonna go, should I try and initiate a conversation?

"How was your day?" I found myself asking.

"Fine." Was his one word reply.

"Yeah...mine too, thanks for asking" I muttered under my breath sarcastically, which he heard.

"Sorry. I've had a lot on my plate today, I visited my Uncle at the hospital..." Derek trailed off, sore subject must be. "I've gotta make a stop real quick, you can wait in the car."

"Ok" I replied not really giving it a second thought, maybe he needed to stop at a ATM or maybe he was going to change, then I wouldn't feel so awkward about what I chose to wear.

The minute we pulled up in front of the Vet clinic though, I knew something was up.

"I'll only be a minute" Derek said while getting out.

"Wait-wait why are we here?" I tried to ask, but he shut the door effectively cutting me off.

When 10 minutes went by I was curious, When 20 minutes went by I was concerned, but when a half hour had gone by I was pissed. What was he doing in there? I had thought about going in so many times, but I didn't want to upset Derek anymore then he already was.

That's when I noticed Scott pull up on his bike, he glanced over at the car but must not have noticed me through the tinted windows. After throwing his bike down he entered the building, I was defiantly curious now.

Sneaking up to the entrance I tried the door, surprisingly it was open, so I just let myself in. While I made my way towards the raised voices my erratic heartbeat seemed to be mocking me, told you so, told you so, told you so.

"Just give me an hour" I heard Scott say.

"And then what?" Derek rebuffed.

" Meet me at the school.In the parking lot" Scott finished, and before I could even reach for the door handle Derek was opening it.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car" he growled while grabbing my arm and pulling me along behind him, I tried to protest and pull myself free but his grip was tight.

"What are we even doing here? What were you and Scott talking about?" I asked but he didn't respond, instead he kept pulling me along until we exited the building and then he released me."Are you gonna answer me? Or am I gonna have to drag it out of Scott later?" I snapped trying to get a response.

"It's not important, look we're gonna have to reschedule this- I have to meet Scott at the School in a hour." Derek finally said while walking around to the driver's side of the Camaro.

"I'll just go with you" I said but when I reached for the door I heard the click or the automatic door locks.

"No, call your brother and have him pick you up, I don't need you tagging along and getting in the way" He said.

"Open the door Derek.Look you are the one who agreed to this da-to hangout, get to know each other remember?" I said while pulling on the door handle a couple times, Derek just continued to glare at me from the other side of the car.

*Derek POV*

She was starting to get on my nerves, I knew I should have never agreed to this. When I had showed up to pick her up I had to admit I wasn't expecting her to have dressed up,since I had met her all that she wore was over-sized sweatshirts, old t-shirts and jeans.

Seeing her actually wearing a dress, a very short dress at that, it did something to me...my heartbeat started to pick up and I found myself staring at her when she had bent over to pull on her shoes. What was wrong with me?I wasn't some hormonal sixteen year old boy anymore, so why was it she affected me like this? During the ride to the Vet clinic I had found myself looking at her occasionally, looking at her hands nervously fidgeting in her lap, then her exposed collar bone and the scar she had tried to hide by sweeping all her long hair to one side.What I found myself staring at most though, was her lips. 

Even now as we sat here arguing about whether she was going to come with me or not-I stared. I wondered what she would do if I shut her up with a kiss, I wondered how soft her lips would feel, would she push me away? I growled at my own thoughts, I needed to distance myself from her as quickly as possible, she was making me weak.

"Derek!" I heard her shout, I looked up to see her waiting for some type of response but I hadn't really been listening to what she was saying. 

"Look whatever, get in the car and keep your mouth shut" I snapped trying to cover up my lack of attention with anger. "I am going back in after Scott leaves and I don't want to hear a single complaint come from your mouth." I added once she got in the car.

I pulled my car into a more secluded area, so that when Scott left he wouldn't see I was still there.

" What are you going to do? Why were you in there in the first place?" she asked.

"Scott's Boss...he's the Alpha." I replied and I heard her release a gasp.

"Are you sure?" I could tell her voice struggling not to break.

"I would have been more sure, if Scott wouldn't have interrupted my interrogation." 

"You're gonna kidnap him then? That's what we're waiting around for, right?" she was pretty smart I would give her that.

"Are you just gonna text Scott if I say yes?" I asked, and she paused for a second as if she was thinking it over very carefully before answering.

"No,I'm gonna help." I was shocked when she said that, she was willing to help me kidnap Scott's boss? 

"Without any type of evidence to really help support my claims." I told her.

"Your word is enough for me, if you really think that Deaton is the Alpha then I'm going to help stop him. I've gone along with far crazier stuff where my brother is concerned...I mean I went out into the middle of the woods at night to look for a dead body for god's sake! Without knowing if the murderer was even still out there mind you, I think I can give you a little blind faith." her response was surprising, I had done nothing but show annoyance and contempt for her since we met and yet she was so readily willing to help.

"Why?" I found myself asking.

"You did save my life, you do remember that, right? More then once now that I think about it, besides whats a little aiding and abetting among friends?" her words made me smirk.

"Do what you want I guess." I said indifferently and I could see the slightest of smiles spread across her lips and I growled once more...those fucking lips!

Original POV

Once Scott left, Derek and I waited about 10 minutes, then entered the Vet clinic again. Deaton was still out cold, so it was a lot easier for us to do what we had to.  
Derek had me hold the doors open while he carried Deaton to the car, it was comical for me really- Here's big bad Derek carrying Deaton Princess style to the car. If I wasn't currently an accessory to kidnapping, I might have laughed.  
"What if he wakes up? You know, you've already been brought in once, my dads deputies aren't the nicest with repeat offenders..." I said concerned.  
"Don't worry, if he is the Alpha, he won't say anything." Derek replied.  
"Yeah, well we're still not 100% on that either. Knowing our luck he's not and he presses kidnapping charges, won't that be great publicity for my Dad: Sheriff's Daughter wanted in connection with kidnapping innocent Veterinarian." I muttered.

" I told you, you don't have to be involved with this, I can just drop you off at your house and you can feign ignorance."

"No, I said I'd help and I meant it."I protested.

*In route to the School*

"So what are you and Scott gonna do, if Deaton turns out to be the Alpha? Will you kill him?" I asked while he drove towards the school, absentmindedly drawing swirls in the steam my breath created on the windows.

"Haven't thought that far ahead." He replied while looking over at me."What are you-why are you drawing that?" He snapped while grabbing my arm and moving it, trying to get a better view of the window.

"I don't know?..." I muttered while studying the swirls on the window. "Just something my fingers started tracing."

"There has to be another reason, have you seen it before? Maybe in the woods or Maybe when-"but Derek paused when he noticed my confusion was turning to discomfort. "Never mind"

"What does it mean?" I hesitated.

"Nothing, it doesn't mean anything" he said, trying to quickly drop the subject.

"If it meant nothing you wouldn't have brought it up,but you did, so what does it mean?" I pressed causing Derek to let out a defeated sigh.

"It's our sign for A Vendetta, the Alpha has been using it..." Derek seemed almost wary of me, like I couldn't be trusted.

"Look, if you think I have anymore of a connection to the Alpha then Scott does, you're wrong." I said defensively. "I mean, If I did...would I have helped you kidnap him?" I motioned to Deaton who lay crumpled in the back seat.

" I never said that, it just makes me wonder is all" Derek trailed off and I waited for him to say more, when he didn't I decided to just drop it.

When we pulled into the Parking lot at the school, Both Scott and my brother were already there.

"Great, how am I supposed to explain this to Stiles?" I whispered more to myself then Derek.

"What's to explain, you are just as much apart of this as Scott." Derek said.

"I'm not talking about showing up here. I'm talking about showing up here with you, My brother isn't your biggest fan."I was a little shocked when Derek nodded his head in agreement.

"Do what I do...ignore him." Derek responded while getting out of the car.

I took a deep breath and then exited the car as well, once my brother noticed it was me with Derek he completely flipped, blowing everything out of proportion in true Stiles fashion.

"Sis? What the hell are you doing with Derek?" He asked snatching my arm and pulling me into a side bar to talk with him.

"Why does everyone have to man handle me? And as far as what I'm doing with Derek, what does it matter?Its my personal life." I rebuffed pulling away from him.

"Personal-Please tell me you guys aren't, you know..." He said while making obscene hand gestures. "Werewolf's I can handle, my sister dating-" he motioned pissedly at Derek. "Not gonna happen."

"We're getting way off topic here, look we came here for a reason right? So let's get to it." I sighed brushing past him to stand next to Derek.

"Fine, but we are soooo far from done with this." Stiles finished walking to the front of the School with Scott, once they had disappeared inside Derek turned to face me.

"So, you're just gonna keep letting your brother think something is happening between us?" He asked.

"At this point I'm willing to let him think whatever the hell he wants to." I spat angrily.

 

*Dying cat noise blasts over the PA*

"You've got to be kidding me." Derek sighed while rolling his eyes, was Scott serious? This was his big plan?Moments later the PA system clicked on again, and this time was a lot different.

*Howling*

The howl shook the windows and rattled the doors and sent shivers up my spine, I wasn't sure if it was because of how loud it was or some type of pack thing.

"I'm gonna kill both of you, what the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek yelled once Scott and my brother came walking back out.

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott replied.

"Yeah, it was loud.and it was awesome." Stiles interjected.

"Shut up." Derek hushed, looking around the parking lot as if hearing something.

"Don't be such a Sour-wolf." My brother commented.

I too snapped my head around when I heard some low growling coming from the tree line, I couldn't see anything though, but I still had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What did you do with him?" I heard Scott ask, pulling my attention back to them.

"I didn't do anything." Derek replied, while he looked over at the now empty Camaro.

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion for me, but in reality it probably only lasted seconds. Derek started to spit up blood, and then he was being lifted up at least six feet off the ground, the Alpha's red eyes peering out from behind.

Even as my brother and Scott gasped and scrambled to get away I stood there, paralyzed by fear. The alpha then threw him 20 feet through the air, causing him to hit the brick wall and crumble down into a heap on the ground.

"Derek..." Was all I could manage to mutter before suddenly someone was grabbing my arm, and pulling me along into the school. 

"Where is it?" I heard Scott ask while both him and my brother stared out the windows.

I wasn't paying much attention though, instead I sat there stunned with my back against the lockers. Was Derek really dead? I know werewolf's could heal...but he had a hole in his chest, would he be able to come back from that?

"That won't hold will it?" Scott referenced to the bolt cutters that currently held the front doors closed.

"Probably not." My brother replied honestly and then tapped my shoulder. "Come on sis we can't stay here."

"I can't, I need to get out there and help Derek" I muttered somewhat incoherently.

"Derek is dead, we aren't, I wanna keep it that way. Come on." He snapped.

"He's- no he can't be. He survived worse, right? Like being shot...he just needs time to heal and then- he's gonna be ok."my cheek suddenly started to sting and it took me a moment to realize stiles had slapped me.

"Snap out of it, Derek's dead and if we don't get going we will be too!" He yelled, which finally snapped me back to reality.

I punched him in the arm, and saw him flinch away and begin clutching at it. 

"Ow, what the hell!" He exclaimed.

"Well, you slapped me! I should have hit you harder." I growled while getting to my feet. 

"Come on you guys we have to get away from these doors" Scott snapped, grabbing both mine and stiles attention.

We agreed and took off down the hallway, when we reached a empty classroom that was actually unlocked, we ran inside and slammed the door.

"The desk" my brother said to Scott while rushing over to the large teachers desk, most likely to barricade the door. Meanwhile I took to pacing the classroom, my eyes locked on the windows.

"The doors not gonna keep it out" I mumbled when I heard the alpha start howling.

"I know." Scott said.

"It's your boss." My brother suddenly accused.

"What?" Scott said confused.

"Deaton, The Alpha? Your boss!" My brother kept saying pointing an accusing finger.

"No." Scott tried defending but my brother wouldn't drop it.

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf."

"That can't be." Scott seemed to be pleading for it not to be true, but it had to be...

"Oh,come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up 10 seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the the air?" My brother replied sarcastically. "That's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him." Scott stayed adamant.

"He killed Derek" when Stiles said that the hairs on the back of my neck raised up.  
"No, Derek's not dead, he can't be dead" Scott said before I could even form the words myself.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next." As much as I hoped he wasn't right, maybe he was...maybe Derek was dead.

Once Scott and my brother started to formulate an escape plan was when things start taking a turn for the worse, they thought maybe we could make a run for it...not me! First we'd have to break a window, then what? Shimmy down a drain pipe, the alpha would have us a cornered the minute that glass was shattered.

*Crash* 

Just as that thought crossed my mind the window beside me exploded into pieces, and something went sliding across the floor.

"That's my battery." Stiles exclaimed.

"We need to move now" Scott made a move back into the hallway"This way." He said and then started to move toward yet another classroom.

"No,no,no,no." Stiles stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Somewhere without windows" 

"Every single room in this building has windows." Scott exclaimed.

"Or less windows" Stiles corrected.

"What about the locker rooms?" I interjected, and they both turned to look at me.  
"That could work" Scott agreed and my brother nodded his head.

When we started heading towards the locker rooms however my mind started to become hazy, I slowed down and pretty soon I found myself separated from both my brother and Scott.  
I had managed to back track all the way back to the entrance we had come in at,  
how had I got back here without even realizing it? And why did I remove the bolt cutters holding the door closed? 

*low growling*

I whipped my head around,but only caught a glimpse of something as it disappeared around a corner, had I just let the Alpha in the school? No, he could have gotten in at any point, right?  
I set the bolt cutters down propping them up against one of the doors, then took off back down the hallway. I had to find Stiles and Scott and warn them that the Alpha was now possibly in the school, I hoped I would get to them before it did.  
I wound up in the pool area, I figured there should be a entrance to the locker room through there, maybe.  
"Scott?" A voice pulled my attention across the pool, standing there on the other side was a tall brunette female.  
"Thank god" I found myself saying aloud, which pulled the girls attention to me. "Uh, Hi?" I said lamely while waving my hand.  
"Who are you?" She asked perplexed.  
"Are you here with Scott?" Her tone became jealous, what would she be jealous about though? And then it dawned on me.  
"No, no-I'm Stiles sister!" I reassured her.  
"Oh, I didn't know he had a sister...so Stiles is-" but she cut herself off when her phone started to ring. "Hang on." She muttered to me and then peered down at her caller ID. "Stiles?" She answered and then paused. "I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?" It must have been Scott on the other end, not my brother. "On the first floor, in the swimming pools. Stiles Sister is with me, yeah she showed up like a second before you called...ok, ok, we're coming." Then she hung up, and motioned for me to follow her.

We made it to the first floor lobby, right in front of the trophy display,  
When suddenly Scott and Stiles came bursting through the double doors next to it.  
"Why'd you come? What are you doing here?" Scott asked Allison.  
"Because you asked me to." She replied with a perplexed look.  
"I asked you to?" Scott didn't seem to understand, Allison brought up her phone to show Scott.  
"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asked, scared.  
"Because I didn't." Scott said and suddenly my brother cut him off.  
"Did you drive here?"

"Jackson did"Allison replied.

"Jacksons here, too?"Scott whined.

"And Lydia, what's going on?" Allison was now shouting, trying to keep her voice above both Scott and Stiles.

(Allison's phone ringing)

"Where are you?" She asked while answering the phone, suddenly the doors burst open behind her for a second time, and two more people entered the group.

*Sigh*"Finally.Can we go now?" The red headed girl asked, and Allison nodded. 

The ceiling tiles above us started to groan and loud thuds could be heard, my brother grabbed my arm just as Scott yelled 'Run!' and the ceiling tiles gave way to The Alpha.  
Growling and Barking echoed down the hallway, as we made a mad scramble away from the large werewolf. When we made it inside the Cafeteria doors Scott locked them, and Him, Jackson, Lydia and Allison all took to barricading them...while my brother kept trying to get everyone's attention.

"Hello?!" Stiles yelled, finally grabbing everyone's attention. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now, what should we do about the 20-foot wall of windows?" He asked while gesturing to the large cafeteria windows.  
"Can somebody please explain to what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why."Allison said hysterically, no one responded. "Scott?" She pressed, but Scott distanced himself from her, trying to come up with some type of excuse.  
"Someone killed the Janitor." Stiles finally provided, I was stunned myself on hearing the news. 

"What?" They all uttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, the Janitors dead." Stiles reaffirmed. 

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked.

"What, who killed him?" The boy 'Jackson' asked, looking between me, Scott and Stiles. "And who's she?-Who are you?" He pointed in my direction.

"I'm-Stiles Sister..."it came out more in the form of a question, since I felt so put on the spot.

"Who did it? What does he want?" Allison pressed Scott again for answers, but he just stayed silent. "Scott!"

"I don't know. I just...If we go out there, he's gonna kill us." Scott finally replied.

"Us? He's gonna kill us?" Lydia stammered this time.

"Who? Who is it?" Allison turned to my brother and I this time, but we both looked to Scott.

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott exclaimed.

"What?" I couldn't stop the word from leaving my mouth, suddenly Stiles was throwing a hand over my mouth and dragging me away from the group. "Dammit Stiles" I whispered after pulling his hand away.

"I know, just listen. Scott had to say that, they aren't really gonna believe a werewolf claim, you know?" My brother tried to reassure me of Scott's intentions.

"I get that, I do." I replied. "It's just- if he does survive, you and Scott are making him a felon"

"Yeah, IF" my brother snorted, until he realized how insensitive it was. "Sorry"

"It's alright" I sighed.

I knew the reason Scott blamed Derek was because he thought he was dead, what a better scape goat then a dead guy...right? But they couldn't just screw with people's lives like this, what they said had consequences.  
Once Stiles joined the conversation with everyone again, things started to get heated. It got to the point, where he actually punched the Jackson guy across the face.

"Hey Dad...and its your voicemail." Stiles said after bringing his phone out to call our dad. "Look, I need you to call me back, like now. Right now. We're at the school, Dad. We're at the school." 

As soon as he ended the phone call, the doors began to rattle and the locks began to bow, with the force of someone trying to break them in.

"Oh my god." Lydia exclaimed while she clung onto Jackson.

"The kitchen, the doors out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." My brother announced ushering everyone out the back.

"Which only goes up." Scott said.

"Up is better then here" I interjected.

We were once again running down a hallway, when we reached the science wing, we ducked into one of the chemistry labs and slammed the door. Scott grabbed one of the stools and propped it up under the door handle, for extra security I guess, but if the alpha wanted in that door a stool wasn't gonna stop him.  
Suddenly a shadow moved across the fogged glass on the door, all of us seemed to hold our breaths at the same time. When the alpha passed without incident, I was perplexed...had he really not heard us? My heart was hammering inside my chest, I was sure he would hear that.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked in a hushed whisper. 

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap" the boy replied.

"Five? I barely fit in the back" Allison whispered harshly.

"It doesn't matter, there's no getting out without attracting attention" Stiles sighed.

"What about this?" Scott asked motioning to the door next to the chalkboard. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

"That's a deadbolt" Stiles gestured.

"The Janitor has a key" Scott realized.

"You mean his body has it." Stiles replied.

"I can get it" Scott reassured. "I can find him by scent, by blood" he whispered the last part.

"Well, gee, let me think...that sounds like a terrible idea. What else you got?" Stiles snapped at him sarcastically.

"Well, its the best idea. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here."  
Scott replied exasperated.

"I'll go with you." I announced, and Stiles neck snapped around as he stared at me in disbelief. "What? Strength in numbers...besides, I am the only adult here." 

"No, no way in hell!" he shouted, and then came closer to whisper. "What if this is what he wants? To get you and Scott alone, and then-BAM! He kills you"

"Stiles, he won't kill me, he wants me in his pack." I whispered back, checking over his shoulder periodically to make sure no one could hear us. "I can't just let Scott go out there alone"

"I know, but you guys can't go out there unarmed." He pointed out aloud, so everyone could hear.

Scott looked around for a second, before grabbing something from the chalkboard. It was a small dowel with a Mickey Mouse like glove on the end, mostly used to point out things on the board.

"Well, it's better then nothing" Scott said when everyone gave him a look.

"There's gotta be something else." Stiles asked while looking around his self.

"There is." I heard the girl Lydia say, while gesturing to the chemicals cabinet with her eyes.

"What are we gonna do, throw acid on him?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"No, like a fire bomb" she replied like it was obvious. "In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Self-igniting-" no one seemed more confused then Stiles.

"Molotov Cocktail" Lydia finished for him, all eyes seemed to be on her at the moment. "What, I read it somewhere." She covered quickly.

"We don't have a key for that either" and with that said, Jackson walked over and busted out the glass in order to get to the chemicals.

Pretty soon,they had all the chemicals they needed laid out in front of them. Lydia was the chemist, pouring in the ingredients one by one.

"Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid" she said, and I watched him hesitate for only a moment before handing it over.

"No.No, this is insane, you can't do this. You can't go out there." Allison was almost in tears.

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles dad to check his messages." Scott tried to reason with her.

"You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people." Allison pleaded.

"And we're next, somebody has to do something." I couldn't listen to the lovers quarrel anymore, I turned away and took to looking for my own weapon.

'What I wouldn't give for Stiles bat right about now...' I thought while I searched the teachers desk, suddenly coming across my weapon of choice; a all-metal pair of scissors.'this will have to do.'

"Close the door behind us" Scott said once I rejoined everyone, he gave one last apologetic look towards Allison and then the door closed.

"Are you sure about all this?" I asked in a hushed whisper, as we made our way down the hall.

"About what? Finding the janitor and getting those keys." He responded.

"About blaming Derek and ruining his life." I snapped a little too loudly, Scott quickly whirled around putting a finger up to his lip and 'shhh-ing' me.

"What else could I do, everyone was asking questions- I panicked ok? Once everything calms down...I don't know, maybe I can-" but he left the end of the sentence open.

"Some things you can't take back Scott." I whispered and left it at that.

Scott and I ended up in the Gym of all places, after following the scent of blood I suppose. My sense of smell must not have been nearly as good as Scott's, because I couldn't smell a thing until we reached the bleachers.

"Oh my god" I blanched when the overwhelming metallic scent hit me, I placed my hand over my face to block it out.

"I'll be right back" Scott said while ducking under the bleachers, not even giving me time to protest.

After about two or three minutes the bleachers suddenly started to move, somebody was letting them in with Scott still under there! Just as they were about to slam shut, Scott came tumbling out of the end.

"Scott" I heaved a sigh of relief at his sudden re-appearance, when he looked over at me though I could see his face lose all its color. Why was he so scared?

*low growling* 

When I heard that, I knew. I knew that the Alpha was the reason for Scott's sudden fear, and I knew he was now standing right behind me.

I gripped the scissors in my hand tightly and waited for my moment, I could hear Scott yelling for me to run, but I didn't. Instead I spun around and came face to face with the large, psychotic-killer werewolf. Ours eyes met and I heard him growling again, when I noticed a shift in his demeanor I panicked, and plunged the scissors into his shoulder.

He let out a pained roar and threw his arm out at me, sending me flying halfway across the gym floor. Scott joined me at my side, to make sure I was ok and to help me up. Once he did, we both chanced a glance back at the alpha.  
He was staring at us intently, the scissors already removed and his wound healing.

"Throw it." I shouted as Scott stared down at the 'Fire bomb' that Lydia had made us. 

When he did however, and the beaker made contact and shattered all over the alpha...nothing happened.

"Why didn't it ignite?" I asked panicked.

"I don't know." Scott replied.

We didn't have much time to ponder it though, because the alpha was pissed off, and he was coming right for us.

"Run!" Scott shouted and I took off,after hearing sudden thud behind me though I turned back around.  
The alpha had Scott pinned to the floor."Just go-keeping going" Scott yelled. 

My moment of hesitation however was all the alpha needed, because he tipped his head back suddenly and let out a almost deafening howl. I had to cover my ears just to muffle it, but it was no use, it brought me to my knees.

When I regained composure I looked back up at Scott, the alpha was gone and we both seemed fine.

'How strange' I remember thinking...right before pain tore threw my chest, and I passed out.


	18. My adventures in Babysitting drunks.

The moment of shear panic I felt when I woke up was overpowering, the last thing I remembered was the Alpha pinning Scott to the ground. 

I was disoriented and violent. My arms flung out, and I found myself screaming, trying to figure out where I was.

"Honey-honey, calm down. You're ok." My Dad's voice said,breaking through my little episode.

"Dad?" I muttered, finally focusing on the figure in front of me.

"Shh, I'm here." He soothed, but I didn't need soothing. I needed to know what happened.

"Stiles?" I asked.

"He's here, he's fine, we're gonna meet you at the hospital. The EMTs found you passed out, they're worried about a concussion." He replied.

"No, no hospital. I'm fine, I just wanna talk with Stiles." I panicked trying to get off the gurney, but he stopped me.

"Honey, you can't- you have to go to the hospital." He muttered.

"Dad, please. I can't go to the hospital again, I just can't." I pleaded, and I heard his defeated sigh.

"Fine, at least let them finish checking you out though..." He compromised and I reluctantly agreed.

After the EMTs finished checking me out, they tried yet again to convince me to go into the hospital, but again I refused. Stiles and Scott were both waiting for me when I got out of the ambulance, they looked worried.

"Sis, you ok?" Stiles asked while placing a hand on my shoulder, to steady me.

"Who cares about that, what happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean? You passed out." Stiles replied sarcastically.

"With the Alpha, numbnuts!" I snapped.

"Well he left-" Stiles tried to say but was cut off by Scott.

"He made me shift" Scott blurted out. "And, I tried to kill everyone..." He hung his head, refusing to make eye contact.

"But they're ok, right? I mean you didn't kill anyone." I reassured and Scott nodded.

"Everyone is fine, they can't find the Janitors body though...or Derek's" Stiles added.

"What do you mean they can't find them? How is that possible, do you think the Alpha moved them?" I asked, but neither one of them could give me a straight answer. "Maybe Derek is ok then, maybe he got up and walked away."

"I mean yeah, maybe? But don't get your hopes up." Stiles negativity was real starting to get on my nerves.

"Do you know what happened with me? I mean, I didn't-" I couldn't bring myself to ask it though, blacking out like I did made me worry.

"You just blacked out." Scott said. "I-i went after you first, after I shifted...but it was weird, there was this voice in the back of my head that kept saying 'Pack'" he finished.

"Pack? No,no, no-My Sister isn't part of any pack, she may have been bit by the Alpha, but she's not like you guys...she's not" Stiles said shaking his head in denial.

"Stiles, you might have to start coming to the realization that the Alpha wants both of us...me and your sister." Scott said firmly.

"Well the Alpha can go fu-"but I put my hand over Stiles mouth to silence him.

"We're getting off topic, why did he force you to shift?" I asked.

"He wants me in his pack, but first I have to get rid of my old pack..."Scott sighed.

"What do you mean? What old pack?" Stiles asked swatting my hand away.

"Allison. Jackson, Lydia. You." Scott said trying not to meet Stiles eyes, while sounding defeated.

"The alpha doesn't want to kill us." Stiles suddenly realized.

"It wants me to do it." Scott finished. "And that's not even the worst part."

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Because, when he made me shift...I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you." He replied in a hushed whisper.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, what the hell was happening? How had my life taken such a turn? Here I was listening to my brothers best friend tell him, that not only did he wanna kill him but all of his friends as well. All because some psycho werewolf willed him to.

When Scott and Stiles began to move away from me, I looked up. That's when I noticed that there in the back of one of the ambulances sat Deaton, Scott's boss and suspected Alpha.

"How did you..."I heard Scott begin to ask.

"Get out?" Deaton replied. "Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise." He laughed.

"Guys, come on, let's let the EMTs do their job." My father said coming over to snatch my brother and Scott. "You can talk with him later."

When we started to move away, Scott veered off approaching a very shaken Allison. I watched them talk. Words were exchanged, Scott looked crushed and then Allison left.

"What's up?" Stiles asked looking between me and the scene between Allison and Scott.

"I think...I think she just broke up with him." I replied.

"Really?" Stiles leaned over a little to eagerly, and I rolled my eyes at his lack of empathy.

"Show some tact Stiles, your friend just lost his girlfriend." I said shoving him slightly.

"Right, sorry" he said trying to regain composure.

The entire way back to the house, my brother, Scotty and I all sat in the backseat of dads squad car, while he gave us the old 'What were you guys thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed." Lecture.

"Allison...she broke up with me." I heard Scott mumble to my brother.

"I'm sorry, dude. That really sucks." Stiles replied, while trying his best to seem upset for him. "I know, how about me and you hang out tomorrow? Dudes night out."

"I don't know, I don't really feel up to-" but Scotty couldn't even finish before Stiles was interrupting.

"Nonsense, we're doing it" He said and that seemed to be that, the rest of the ride was pretty silent.

Once we dropped Scott off, my brother hopped in the front seat with my dad and I was left with my thoughts.  
I started to fidget then, my mind was racing with so many things. What was the Alphas plan for me? Scott's place in his pack was already known, but what did he want with me? Why was I starting to have lapse in my memory...black outs even? None of this was good. Then the whole thing with Derek, was he alive or dead? Did the alpha have him, I was so worried.

"Honey?"I heard my dad say, and I looked up and realized we were already home.

"Yea, sorry..." I muttered getting out of the backseat.

"You sure you're ok?" My dad questioned.

"Yeah, I'm just still a little shaken up." I muttered while trying not to make eye contact.

"You know you can always talk to me,right?" He asked while putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I know dad, I know. I think I just need to go get some sleep." I replied while walking towards the house.

"Ok, honey" I heard him reply. "Wait, no,no,no- No sleeping, you have a possible concussion!" He yelled frantically, running to catch up to me.

Geez it was gonna be a long night...

*The next day*

Dad hadn't let me sleep all night, so when he finally said it was ok, I crashed. I had to have slept from 10am right up till 10pm, when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Sis? Dad said to check on you" I heard Stiles say. "You ok in there?"

"Yea" my reply came out rougher then I had expected, my mouth was dry and I felt sweaty.

"Ok, well I'm gonna head out. Me and Scotty are gonna hang out, make him feel better you know, since Allison." Stiles said through the door.

"Wait, you know dad isn't gonna be ok with-what am I saying, you don't care." I sighed putting a hand on my forehead. "You aren't gonna be drinking are you?" I asked, but received no reply. "Dammit Stiles. If you are, I'm coming with you...you and Scott are gonna need a designated driver."

"How are we supposed to have a dudes night, when my big sister is tagging along to babysit?" Stiles exclaimed, while opening my door abruptly.

"Well, that sucks doesn't it? You're just gonna have to suck it up." I said while pulling on a sweatshirt. "Let's go." I said brushing past him.

After picking Scott up we headed out to a secluded location, somewhere I thought my dad or his deputies wouldn't run across us.

'Ranger Station #12' read the sign on the nearby shack.

"Where are we going?" I heard Scott ask, hadn't my brother told him he planned on getting him drunk?

"You'll see" guess that was a no.

"Cause we really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak-out from what happened at the school" Scott finished.

"Well your mom isn't the sheriff, okay? There's no comparison, trust me."Stiles  
Shot back, while he kept dragging us further and further from the road.

"Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?" Scott asked.

"Yes. When your best friend gets dumped..."

"I didn't get dumped" Scott interjected. "We're taking a break" he tried to convince himself.

"Alright, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend they're taking a break..." Stiles looked around, before pulling a bottle of Jack out from under his jacket. "You get your best friend drunk." He smiled.

About a hour later and my brother was wasted, but Scott...Scott seemed unaffected by it.

Stiles slammed the bottle of jack down next to himself, before laying back on the rocks behind him.

"Dude, you know, she's just one...one girl. You know, there are so many...there are so many other girls in the sea." My brother babbled.

"Fish in the Sea."Scott corrected.

"Fish?" Stiles seemed confused. "Why are you talking about fish?I'm talking about girls." He exhaled. "I love girls. I love them. I love...especially ones with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, 5'3"..."

"Like Lydia?" Scott mused.

"Yeah,exactly.Hey how did you know I was talking about...about...what was I talking about?" Stiles was so gone right now, he was for sure gonna regret this in the morning.

"I think you've had enough" I said pulling the bottle of jack closer to me.

"What? I'm fine...better then fine, I hardly feel...feel...buzzed. Hahaha buzzed." Stiles laughed, until he noticed Scott looking pensive. "Hey, your not happy. Take a drink." 

"I don't want anymore." Scott replied, looking ahead instead of at us.

"You're not drunk?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not anything" Scott's reply was so broken sounding.

"Hey, maybe it's like...Maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf." Stiles paused suddenly. "Am I drunk?" He asked us.

"You're wasted" we both replied.

"Yeah! Come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well, I don't know. But I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse. That didn't make any sense. I need a drink." My brother laughed, while reaching out towards the Jack, but his hand was intercepted by someone else's.

"Well, look at the two little bitches trying to get their drink on." The man said taking a swig from the bottle. "Hey sweet thing, how bout you ditch these little boys... Hang out with some real men." He said turning his attentions on me.

"I'm-I'm good, come on guys lets leave." I said turning to help Stiles up.

"We're not going anywhere, give it back" I heard Scott growl.

"What's that,little man" the man who initiated the contact asked, squaring up to Scott.

"I think he wants a drink" the other man snickered.

"I want the bottle" at this point, both Stiles and I notice the shift in Scott.

"Scott, my sisters right lets just go." Stiles said, sobering up pretty quickly.

"You brought me here to get drunk,Stiles. I'm not drunk yet" Scott's voice took on a frightening tone, and I watched his eyes start to change. "Give me the bottle of Jack" he growled again, and this time the man complied. Once Scott had the bottle in hand he tossed it, shattering it against a near by tree.

"Time to get home, now" I said grabbing both Stiles and Scott's arms, and dragging them back towards the jeep.

"Okay, please tell that was because of the break-up, or 'cause tomorrow's a full moon." I heard Stiles ask, in yet another surprising moment of sobriety.  
"Going home now?" He slurred once we reached the jeep, annnd he was wasted again.

As I drove us home, I kept looking over at Scott. This whole night he seemed,off. I wondered if it was because of the break-up at first, but then I started to think it was more of a culmination of things. I remember Stiles saying something about anchors, that's what Allison was for Scott, and with her gone the encroaching full moon was affecting him more then usual. 

"You ARE gonna be ok Scott, you know that right? I mean, you can always talk to me or-"

"Look I know ok, but I don't want to talk about it. Least of all with you guys...I'm gonna get her back." Scott snapped, cutting me off.

"...alright then, sorry I said anything." I snapped back defensively, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just all so fresh, and maybe the full moon is affecting me." He apologized.

"No, I understand. Just try and remember, Stiles and I are only trying to help." I sighed.

"Thanks." I saw a smile pass over his face.

After I dropped Scott off and got Stiles safely home and in bed, I walked into my own room and threw myself onto my bed. As I laid there staring up at my ceiling I started to think, if I called Derek's phone, would he pick up? If he did then I'd know he got away, but if he didn't it could mean he was dead...

'Best to leave it be, I mean if he wanted you to know he was Alive he would have called you,right? Obviously he doesn't trust you not to rat him out to daddy' 

Dammit, again with these thoughts. But maybe they had a point...No. I couldn't start thinking like that, these thought were trying to make me doubt myself. 

*Buzz,Buzz,Buzz*

I grabbed my phone quickly when it started buzzing, looking down hoping to see Derek texting me, only to see it was Stiles.

'I'm thirsty' it read and I couldn't help but shake my head.

"Go to bed Stiles." I said through the wall, and I heard my phone buzz again.

:'(

The following morning went just how I thought it'd go. Stiles waking up to his alarm blaring, whining about how his head hurt and how he didn't feel good.

"Shouldn't have drank so much." I scolded.

"Yes. Thank you for that...just what my hangover needs, an I told you so." He groaned while knocking back two ibuprofen, and drinking a huge glass of water.

"Here, scrambled eggs and some banana. Sounds weird together but it's good for a hangover, eggs for the protein and bananas for vitamin B."I said setting the plate of food in front of him.

"I don't even wanna think about food, I just stopped throwing up." He confessed.

"Yeah, well this is what I always make dad after he drinks too much..."I knew my dads drinking was a sore subject for Stiles, so I tried to switch to something else quickly after bringing it up. "Are you gonna have to chain Scott up tonight?" Much happier subject!

"Most likely, we're not sure what his control is gonna be like. You know since Allison." He replied, while pushing his eggs around on his plate.

"Be careful, I know you think those chains protect you...but he's not just gonna let you chain him up, especially in his altered state." I pleaded.

"I know sis, I always am-Crap, is that really the time? I gotta run or I'm gonna be late for school." He exclaimed rushing out the door.

"Love you too!" I shouted after him.

Now that I was alone, boredom began to set in. I tried to busy myself by cleaning the house, but it wasn't really that dirty. Me being home more often saw to that.

It was easier before the whole Alpha ordeal, I had a job I was working while Stiles was at school. But three no call, no shows had ended that.

Maybe I should start looking for a new job? As morbid as it sounded, I knew some places that were hiring...

Later that night in between filling out applications, and trying to throw something together for dinner, my phone rang.

A goofy baby picture of Stiles flashed across the screen, before I swiped my finger across and put the phone to my ear.

"How goes the BDSM stuff with Scott?" I joked, while hitting send on a application for BHHS.

"He's gone..." I heard him say in a panic, breathing heavily while he no doubt paced around.

"What? What do you mean he's gone!Chains and hand cuffs..." I replied just as panicked, while I started to rush around the house. "Where are you right now? Come pick me up, and I'll help you look for him" I finished, while shutting the oven off.

"No, it's fine I can handle-"

"This is not up for discussion!" I snapped, before quickly hanging up the phone. Sometimes Stiles could be so pigheaded.

Scott's POV

After I had broken my bonds I was off, my vision had bled red and I had dropped to all-fours, as I sprinted off into the woods.

'Allison' 

That was the only thing I could think of, I needed to find her...I needed to find her NOW.  
The woods were like a haze around me once I caught her scent, which led me to a parking lot. Only one car had its lights on and seemed to be occupied, two people were inside...Allison and someone else...Jackson.  
My rational side tried to tell me it was nothing, they were just talking, but my wolf side could only picture them pawing at each other like dogs in heat.

I lost every bit of sanity I had left. 

I sprinted towards the stationary vehicle, on all fours I leapt onto the roof, wanting to rip it open like a tin can.

Inside I could hear them begin to panic, and just as I raised my hand to tear into the car...I was tackled.

I was thrown by my attacker down an embankment, I recovered quickly and spun around to face them. In my altered state I couldn't tell who I was even fighting, all I knew was they stood between me and Allison.

They lunged at me but I dodged it, once I had a clear shot I rushed them, they anticipated it though and I found my arm twisted behind my back.

"Scott, stop." They tried to reason, but I flailed until they finally let me go.

Getting my bearing once again I lunged, this time they caught my arms and tumbled backwards, ejecting me with there legs through the air.

We fought like this for a good 5-10 minutes, all I could think to do was bum rush them, while swiping at what I could with my claws.

It ended abruptly once they slammed me on the ground, roaring in my face and breaking my full-moon induced stupor.

As I backed away, I realized just who I had been fighting...Derek.

I looked down at my hands, how had I let myself lose control like this?

"What's happening to me?" I asked Derek.

"Exactly what he wants to happen" he replied.

Original POV

Stiles and I had been searching for Scott, for what seemed like forever. We had checked Allison's house, the school,his job...the pound.

But nothing.

As we made our way to the next place we had in mind:Beacon Hills Preserve, we noticed lights and flashers up ahead.

Police cars and ambulances where everywhere, and a body was being wheeled up to the back of one of the ambulances, on a cot.

Stiles slammed on his breaks hard, making me lunge forward harshly. But I didn't have time to yell at him, because my mind was in the same place his was, where was our dad?

Stiles got out a bit quicker then me, he was already approaching one of my Dad's deputies, who couldn't seem to give a answer to his 'Dad? Where is my dad?' Line of questioning.

My brother then approached the body, thinking the worst...

"Stiles? What are you doing here? And why did you drag your sister outta-" but my dad couldn't even finish his questions, before we both mobbed him with hugs.

"I thought..." Stiles said once we pulled back, referring to the body on the cot.

"You really gotta stop listening to my scanner..." My dad scolded.

"I wasn't! We were out...getting..." But stiles froze, not being able to come up with any kind of excuse, as to why we were out and about.

"I needed Stiles to take me out to get Pads, I started my period." I lied quickly, and watched them both become uncomfortable.

"Um...ok then, just make sure you guys get right back home. Last thing I need tonight is to worry where my kids are at." My dad said sternly and we both nodded, before giving him another hug and being on our way.

"Really sis? That was your excuse to why we are out...girl troubles?" Stiles snapped once we got on the road again.

"Well it worked didn't it? What did you want me to say, oh we're just out looking for Scott. You know, before he kills someone in his homicidal-werewolf state. That would have went over smooth." I spat sarcastically.

"What if he would have pressed it? Called your bluff?" He asked.

"He wouldn't have. For some reason when it comes to periods, guys get super uncomfortable when you mention them...like I'm gonna bleed on you." I replied.

"Oh my god, let's stop talking about it now!" He yelled uncomfortably.

"See." I snickered. 

Scott's POV

After Derek drove me home, he helped me up the stairs, through my bedroom door, and dumped me onto my bed.

As he turned to leave I called out.

"Wait" he stopped and turned to face me. "I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?" 

"For someone who's been bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true." He replied but I jumped at it, anything to be normal again.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"You have to kill the one that bit you." My heart sank at his words.

"Kill the Alpha?" It was an impossible task, he was too strong. I was never gonna be cured.

"Scott." I looked at Derek again as he spoke. "If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him." He finished.

"That simple?" I asked and heard him reply with a scoff.

"There won't be anything simple about it, he'll fight us...he could kill us. But that's the only choice we got, that you got." He said firmly.

I sat there for a moment, just thinking. Would I have any chance against the alpha? Every point I've faced him till now, I'd lost. 

I looked up when I heard Derek making a move to leave, but I called out stopping him yet again.

"She wanted to go out there, to save you." I said, and at first he made no notion he'd even heard me. "Stiles Sister." I clarified.

"I know, I know who you meant." He replied not turning to face me.

"She really trusts you...maybe you should let her know. You know, that you're not dead." I pressed and heard him give a grunt.

"Just worry about the Alpha." He said over his shoulder, and then he just left.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to post this here, I also have it posted on FF.net and Wattpad, I update them more then this so if you want more read there.


End file.
